Jasper's Darlin'
by ZeeTeamVampire
Summary: So that was it. Jasper was not trying to attack me. He had been attacking Edward for hurting me. I smiled to myself wishing Jasper had gotten a few punches in. And that's how i fell asleep, with a smile on my face, wrapped in Jasper's arms.-Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's darlin'

A/N:

Summary: Bella has felt a strange pull towards jasper ever insince she met him. But the problem was that she was with Edward and Jasper is Alice's husband. A truly forbidden love. After the Cullen's leave Bella is forced away from jasper and her life takes a spiral downwards. When jasper and Bella are suddenly reunited will Bella accept his love? Or will she be too hurt to love him back?

I am sorry if some of the dialogue doesn't match up with the book or movie, I try to get it as close as I can, and I have to change some of it to fit this story. I did not come up with the name angelface. I give all rights to that to firewings312, the fabulous author of the life and times of Bella swan which you can read here: .?sid=1600&textsize=0&chapter=1

**I don't own twilight; I just play with the characters. Okay, that sounded wrong even to me. But you know what I mean. :D**

And this story begins in twilight, when Edward takes Bella to meet his family.

(Twilight)

I remember that I was nervous. Not that I would be in a house full of vampires, but that they would not like me. I had a tight hold on Edwards hand as I walked into the kitchen. Everything seemed to be going well. There was Emmett and Rosalie, Edwards adopted 'brother and sister' and Carlisle and Esme, Edwards adoptive 'parents'. From what I could tell, they all seemed to like me, well except for Rosalie. I don't know what her problem was. But it was all going well until a pixy-like vampire walked in through the window. Yeah you heard me the _window._ She was pretty, well they all were, and short, her black hair was spiked. She walked up to me and gave me a hug, claiming we were going to be the best of friends, before I even knew her name. That's when Edward spoke up saying that this pixy was Alice and her companion was jasper. For the first time I looked at jasper. My brown eyes met his and it was like this spark zinged through me. He was handsome no beautiful, ugh even today I don't have words to describe his beauty. He was the most good-looking person I had ever laid eyes on. I thought that this couldn't get any better, and then he spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you." I swear that my heart stopped beating then. His voice was perfect. He had a southern draw, it was very manly and one that if you heard on the radio, you would probably cause a car pileup because you were in the middle of an orgasm. Edward said something but I didn't hear him, I was still staring at the beautiful man in front of me. A small smile spread across angelface's lips. And that's how this all started.

(New moon)

A year had passed since then, and the attraction I felt towards jasper hale had not waned. It had only grown. I dreamt of him almost every night. Sometimes we would just talk, other times it was something else. I knew I shouldn't be having these thoughts about my boyfriend's brother, or my best friend's husband. Yeah, Alice and jasper are _married._ I thought about going to see a counselor, because jasper was in my every thought. And what was weirdest of all was I felt this pull towards him. And when I was away from him it only got worse. The pull was getting almost painful now. It only eased up when I was in the same room as him. But if I did go to a counselor what would I say? I have an attraction to my vampire boyfriend's brother, who is also a vampire. Who is married to my vampire best friend? Yeah that is a one way ticket to a crazy hospital. And that's where I am today. Having crazy dreams about something that will never happen. About me and jasper. *sigh*

I walked down the hall with Edward by my side. "It's my job to protect you. From everyone except my sister." I was about to ask him what he meant by that, when Alice landed in front of me, with my angelface in tow.

"Happy birthday!" she said in her soprano voice.

"Shhhh!" I shushed her

"Sorry she said more quietly."

She started telling me about the party she was planning for my birthday. I was going to object, but then I felt a wave of acceptance roll over me.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yay!" she squealed and hugged me. I smiled at her.

As they were walking away something dawned on me. "Jasper, that's not fair with the mood control thing!"

He smiled a lazy grin that made my panties go from damped to soaked. "Happy bir… never mind" he said.

The rest of the day I could not get jasper's picture out of my head. His lazy smile, his golden eyes.

And that's what brought me to where I am today. I was standing in the Cullen's living room holding the big box that Alice and jasper had gotten me for my birthday. I opened it and pulled out. It was a beautiful black acoustic guitar. It must have cost a fortune.

"Jasper, Alice, this is perfect!" they smiled.

"How about you play something for us Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well….umm…I…"

"Oh Bella, don't worry jasper can play with you!" Alice said with a smile.

"You know how to play?" I asked my angel.

He nodded "I will be right back." He went up the stairs at vampire speed and came down with a guitar that was similar to mine, but brown in color.

"Umm I don't really know what to play" I said blushing with embarrassment.

"Jazz, why don't you play something and Bella can follow your lead?"

"alright." He said and started playing. I knew the song at once, and looked at him and saw he was starring into my eyes. This is about the time I would blush and look down, but my eyes were unable to look away from his, and since I knew the song by heart, I didn't have to worry about messing up. I followed his lead.

I thought his regular voice was perfect, but his singing voice was ten times better.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing._

He looked surprised when I joined him in singing.

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

His eyes never left mine during the whole song.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

When we finished the song they all applauded. I smiled and blushed. "You have an amazing voice Bella." Jasper said to me. My blush deepened.

I stood up and Edward pulled me into his arms. He whispered something in my ear, but I was still focused on jasper. "You still have more presents to open Bella" Emmett taunted. I rolled my eyes at him. He knew I hated gifts. I took one of the presents and jerked my finger under the tape. "Shoot" I said when a drop of blood materialized on my finger. "Paper cut."

It all happened very fast then. Jaspers eyes turned black, Edward pushed me behind him, with a little too much force and I crashed back into one of the glass bowls, cutting my arm open. I looked up at jasper and saw that his eyes were so black. He ran towards Edward and Edward pushed him into his piano. Jasper got back up and charged at Edward again, but Emmett had locked him in his massive steel grip and was dragging out side.

Carlisle had run to me and Edward started to growl at him, but he put his hand up. "I am not going to hurt her, I need to close her wound though." I looked down at my arm, and that's when I saw all the blood. I had never been good with blood, and I could feel myself go light headed. And everything went dark.

I had passed out. Seriously passed out. Jeez I'm a wimp. When I woke up I was in Edward's car. I looked down at my arm and saw that it was bandaged up. Edward was looking at the road (a first for him) with a strange look on his face.

He parked outside of chilies house. We got out and I could tell something was off. We stood in front of his car; he leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him. "Bella were leaving."

Oh. I knew this day was coming, but thought I would have at least graduated before we left. Then a cold, sickening thought crept over me. "When you say we?"

"I mean my family and me."

No. this was NOT happening. He couldn't leave me here. "So you're just going to leave me here?"

"Bella-

"No! Don't you Bella me! We had a deal."

"I know we did Bella, but it is just too dangerous."

"What that thing with jasper? That was nothing Edward!"

"Nothing compared to what could have happened Bella. I'm not good for you"

"Don't you twist my words around? I am coming with you."

"Bella I don't want you to come."

"You…don't…want me?"

"No. you're not good for me."

"All the times you said you loved me?"

"I lied."

I didn't know what to say to that. So this past year had been nothing but a lie? He didn't love me? He didn't WANT me?

"Good bye Bella." With that he kissed my forehead and got back in his car and drove off.

I didn't remember opening my front door, or walking up into my bedroom. I just sat there. Crying. How could he do this to me? It never made sense that he loved me and now I know why. He never did.

I lay on my side, curled up in a tight ball facing the wall.

I woke up some time later with that creepy feeling that you're being watched. I sat up and turned to look at the window and saw someone there. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure you were okay. Are you?"

"Do I look okay?" I didn't mean to be snarky at my angelface.

He moved so that he was sitting on the edge of my bed. "I am sorry Bella. I don't want to leave. I am sorry that Edward lied to you." He put his hand on my cheek, and I leaned into his touch. "Bella" he whispered. "I don't want to leave you here. But I have to. Carlisle won't argue against Edward. We all have to go."

"I don't want you to go." Tears were streaming down my face. Jasper leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

He pulled back and whispered "I am sorry Bella." He got up to leave.

"Jasper wait! Do you have to leave tonight?"

"No, not tonight, but tomorrow for sure."

"Can you just… stay here until morning?"

He walked over towards me and kicked off his boots. I rolled over onto my side and he laid in bed behind me, spooning against me, with his arms wrapped around my waste. My head was screaming that this was wrong, I should NOT be laying in bed with my best friend's husband, but everything else, my heart, body and soul was screaming that this was RIGHT.

I could feel myself drifting off to sleep, but there was one more thing that I had to know.

"Hey jasper?"

"yeah darlin'?"

Darlin'. I liked that. "You weren't going to hurt me today were you?"

"No. I was fine until Edward pushed you, and made you hurt yourself. I wanted to protect you and hurt him for hurting you."

So that was it. Jasper was not trying to attack me. He had been attacking Edward for hurting me. I smiled to myself, wishing jasper had gotten a few good licks in. and that is how I fell asleep, with a smile on my face. Wrapped in jaspers arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later**

Los Angeles California:

Bella was carrying a tray with 3 beers on it to some red necks sitting at table 7. She mentally sighed when she saw the guys checking her out as she approached. She handed out the beers and thought to herself _only 2 more hours left. _She hated this job. Bella always pictured herself as an author, or a painter, but instead she ended up slinging beers at crazy 8 night club. *sigh* well it wasn't so bad. This place was bad to work in, but great to party in. She figured out that she is a really good dancer, and now, Bella was no longer sweet and innocent, like she use to be.

The darnedest thing was that she still felt that pull in her chest. She had seen dozens of doctors about it, because now it was really painful, but they had all come to the same conclusion. They had no idea what was wrong with her. Bella had to take sleeping pills to fall asleep every night now. She had tried every pill (prescription and non) under the sun, but found that she could only ease some of the pain for a few hours at most.

But tonight something was different. The pull was stronger than it had ever been before. If she let her guard down, she found herself walking towards the exit door without even realizing it. She was mentally deciding whether or not to follow the pull, when she decided that she sounded mental for even thinking about it. This pull she felt was probably some medical condition that she had that no doctor could figure out why how or what it was. Yeah, that sounded _much _more logical. She put the beers down and went to leave when one of the drunken douches at the table grabbed her ass. "Common' sugar, why don't you come with me and we can take a ride." The drunk said looking at her breasts. Bella mentally shivered. He smelt like beer and cat piss. "I have to take a pass on that one." she said, turning to leave, when a hand grabbed her wrist. "Look buddy" Bella stopped when she saw the face of the guy. He was handsome, with black hair and brown eyes. He looked to be in his mid 20's. "I apologize for the way my father is acting." He said. Bella could tell that this was one of these guys that went to college, had a nice job, and only went to visit their parents for special events. "Oh umm it's okay" Bella stuttered. "He usually isn't this bad, it's his birthday." He said with a smile. "I'm riley by the way." Bella shuttered. That was her third least favorite name, next to James and _him_. Bella shook herself. That part of her life was over. She was not going to think about _him._ "I'm Bella" riley looked like he was about to say something else, but Bella's name was called from back at the bar.

The rest of Bella's night passed fairly smoothly, though she had to stop herself a couple of times from walking out the door before her shift was over. "Have a good night bells!" Bayle called while Bella was heading out the door. "See you later hooker!" Bella called over her shoulder. Bayle was Bella's best bitch. She loved her more than she loved her red heels she was wearing, and that is saying a lot.

It was times like these when Bella wished she had worn flats instead of heels. The club was in walking distance of her house, but far enough away that her feet would be sore by the time she got home. She concerted kicking off her heals, but she decided that she didn't want to walk the streets of Los Angeles barefoot. She shuttered at the mere thought. Bella was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps following her. She glanced over her shoulder to see three figures following her. She sped up her pace, and unluckily, so did the foot steps behind her. Her mind flashed back to that night in Port Angeles where she was almost raped if it were not for Edward. _No I am not going there! Those memories are in the past now._ She shoved the thought aside and sped her pace up even more. Bella figured that it would not be smart to lead her follower's right to her house, so she turned down and ally and moved even quicker. She took a couple of more turns, and before she knew it she had no idea where she was, which wouldn't have been a problem a couple of days ago. But now she had stalkers following her. She would have just kept waking, but at that moment the ally ran out. A dead end. "Shit" she said out loud. "Awe what's wrong baby? You don't want to play?" Bella knew that voice. It was the man from the club. With a gulp she turned around to face the men, balling her fists up.

She saw the three men from the club. The youngest one, Riley his name was walked up to her. "Common baby, I will show you a good time." He said. His breath reeked of beer. Bella instinctively turned her head the other way. "Now riley, I think ye 'av gone an' scarred her hehehe." The third man, the one she had not had the _pleasure_ to meet yet said to her. "Shut up David!" riley snapped. _Great_ Bella thought _not only is he a drunk and a potential rapist, he's bi-polar too. Huston, we have a problem. _Thanks to all the messed up shit in her life, Bella was now able to joke about potential death situations. The oldest man, riley's father, walked up to her and stroked her cheek saying, "shhhh sugar don't be scared, we just want to have a little fun is all." Bella about gagged from the smell of his breath. "Get your filthy hands off me, you asshole!" Bella yelled. The man looked shocked for a minute, then balled his fist up and punched Bella right in the eye, causing Bella's head to collide with the brick wall behind her.

Bella thought she was going to die that night, and she would have if it had not been for an animalistic growl coming from the opposite end of the ally. With inhuman speed, the figure grabbed the man that had hit Bella and flung him to the other end of the ally. Bella was finding it harder and harder to focus. With a snarl the figure flung the other two men and they ran off. By this time Bella was drifting in and out of consciousness. She vaguely remembered being picked up and carried before the darkness overcame her.

*********************JD*****************JD*********************JD************

When Bella woke, the first thing she realized was the pain shooting in the left side of her face. The next thing she realized was that she was not alone. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, and she kept them closed. Bella ran through the events of last night. She remembered leaving the bar, being followed, those drunken douches trying to rape her, being punched _well that explains the pain_ she thought to herself. Then the figure. She had only seen2 things able to move that fast, the wolves down at La Push, and vampires. And from that figure was too small to be a wolf. So that meant- _awe shit! A vampire. Okay Bella think; how are you going to get out of this?_ "I know your awake, Bella might as well open your eyes." Bella knew that voice. She bolted up right, then immediately regretted it as pain shot through her head. "Alice!" Bella wrapped her arms around her best friend. Alice hugged her back. "Now lay back down so I can finish putting this gel on you." Bella complied. "Alice, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here? Are you umm all here? Where are we? What is that gel for?" Alice smiled. "You ask a lot of questions Bella. Yes we are all here, except Edward he is somewhere in south America, but not in this house, this is my house I live here alone, the gel is to help heal the bruises, and for why we are here, we got tired of playing human so we are taking a break from it." Bella processed this information. She would be able to see her angelface again. _Stop thinking like that! Damn Bella that's Alice's husband!_ She mentally scolded herself."But L.A? Isn't it too sunny here for you guys"? "Like I said Bella were not playing human, we don't go outside at day time, only at night." As soon as she got the sentence out, Alice's eyes glazed over. "What is it Alice what do you see?" a smile came across Alice's face "oh yay!" Alice squeaked, and pulled out her phone and began rapidly texting someone. "Alice what's going on, what was your vision about?" "You will see soon enough!" Alice said in a sing-song voice. "Now common' we have to get that bruise covered up and get you ready for tonight. "Wait what do you mean 'ready for tonight'"? Instead of answering Alice pulled Bella off the bed, and headed to the bathroom. "Common Bella we have to hurry, only a couple hours until dark!"

************************JD*********************JD****************JD***********

Bella looked in the mirror and was shocked. The nasty bruise on her face was completely gone, well hidden under the many layers of makeup Alice had put on her face. As soon as Bella had gotten out of the shower Alice had been waiting for her with a tight red shirt that flattered Bella's curves very nicely, a beautiful pair of dark black skinny jeans with fashionable tears going from her knees down her legs, a black belt with a pink skull belt buckle and some black heals add this with a black pearl necklace and black diamond shaped earrings, and Bella looked pretty damn hot. Alice still wouldn't tell Bella where they were going, but by the makeup that Alice had put on her, and the outfits they were wearing, Bella could guess it was some kind of club.

Bella followed Alice to her yellow Porsche. "Geez Alice! This car is NICE! Where did you get it?" with a laugh Alice responded; "I never figured you one for cars, Bella. Edward bought me this when we were in Italy, and before you ask, we were in Italy because Carlisle had to visit some old… friends of his." Bella remembered Edward telling her about the Volturi; the royal vampire coven that lived in Italy that Carlisle had stayed with for some time, and wondered if they were the "friends" Alice had spoke of. Bella decided that she really didn't want to know, so she let the subject drop.

Not long after, they arrived at Shady's night club. "Alice is you serious! This is the best night club in California! We are never going to get in here, just look at that line!" they got out of the car. "Just relax Bella I got it covered. Alice walked up to the front of the line like she owned the place, hell maybe she DID own the place. Bella wouldn't doubt it; the Cullen's were and always will be financially sound. Money just piled up after hundreds of years. Alice walked up to the bouncer and he greeted her with a "Ms. Alice! How nice of you to join us tonight, and you brought a friend!" "Hello Mario it is nice to see you, this is Bella." "It is nice to meet you Ms. Bella, come right in." he unhooked the red velvet rope, allowing them to enter. Bella looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow and with a smile she explained that Emmett and Jasper were the owners of this club. Bella's jaw literally dropped. "Bella sweetie, close your mouth, you'll ketch flies." Bella doubted that there was a single fly in this place.

The first thing Bella noticed when they walked inside that this place was NICE. The second thing was that the music was very loud, but not obnoxiously so. And when they walked into the main room, she immediately could spot out the Cullen's. They were surrounded by a large group of people towards the back. Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards the Cullen's. "Alice wait, what if they don't want to see me?" "Silly Bella, they sent me to go and get you in the first place. We all missed you very much, and when Esme and Carlisle found your scent around town they called me to go and find you." Oh. Well that solved that.

Emmett saw them first, and barreled over to them, pushing the poor humans out of the way. Once in jumping distance of Bella, he leaped at her, pulling into a massive bear hug, picking her up and spinning her around. "BELLA!" Emmett boomed over the blaring music. "Emmett…can't…breathe…" Bella managed to choke out. "Oh. Sorry." Emmett set her down and from the grin on his face, she could tell he was not sorry at all. By now the rest of the Cullen's had spotted her. As soon as Emmett moved out of the way, she was in Esme's arms. "Esme, I missed you so much!" Bella said, close to tears. "I missed you too dear." With one last squeeze Esme let her go. Bella was in Carlisle's arms next. Carlisle and Esme had always been like second parents to Bella. Carlisle let her go and Bella turned to Rosalie next, and Rosalie gave her a genuine smile._ Huh, _Bella thought, _maybe she doesn't hate me after all. _

The pull Bella had been feeling was throbbing now. She could tell that who or whatever was at the other end of this pull was close. Bella turned in the direction the pull was pulling her, and that's when she saw him. When she turned to jasper, it was like the pull had been replaced with a different kind of pull. One she had no choice but to follow. One that didn't hurt, but she didn't want to be away. It was like a thousand little strings had attached to jasper. Now she was rethinking the meaning of love. What she felt for jasper was so much stronger than love. Then the word came across her. She remembered Edward explaining part of it to her; he said it was like soul mates to the tenth degree. That the vampire(s) that felt this couldn't live without the other. She had heard something similar from Jacob, but they called it something else, they called it imprinting, but the same rules applied, except instead of a vampire it was a wolf feeling this for a human. She knew what jasper was to her now, and what she was to him. _Mates. _

Bella was sure that her expression matched jaspers. Shock, awe, relief, and an incredible amount of love. In the next instant she was in jasper's arms. She buried her face in his chest and felt the tears run down her face. She and jasper were mates. Two halves of a whole, perfect for each other in every way. "Jasper" Bella said, her voice soft as she looked up into his beautiful face, "how- what- I- but your- aren't you-" Bella stuttered. How was this possible? What are we going to do? I thought this 'mate' thing was suppose to be love at FIRST sight, we have known each other for years? But you're with Alice. Aren't you HER mate? So many questions, Bella was having trouble deciding which one to ask first. But she knew one thing for a fact she WAS jasper's mate. She had never been happier.

And just like everything else good in her life, it had to come to an abrupt end. With two words her bubble that just consisted of her and jasper was popped. "Hello love." Came a voice from behind her. And not just any voice. The voice of the man she once thought she loved. The one who had claimed to be her mate. _Oh how wrong he was. No WE were. She thought. His _voice, the one that had left her. Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: first of all, let me thank you for all the wonderful reviews. :D they make me update faster. I know yall have a lot of questions from last chapter, (don't ya just love cliffies?) so I am going to try my best to answer all of them in either this chapter or the next one. THNX –zee

************JD*******************JD****************JD**********JD************

Edward. Bella looked up at her first love and saw darkness etched on his features. Bella remembered how she used to forget that he was a vampire because he acted so human. But the look on his face now, He truly looked like the vampire that he was. Bella was filled with rage and surprise. What the hell was he doing here? And how dare he call her his love. Bella was about to tell him just that when Jasper let out a vicious snarl and pulled Bella behind his back, moving down into a defensive crouch. Carlisle and Emmett moved in front of Jasper. Jasper seemed to not notice. He was preparing to spring when Alice moved in front of Jasper and put both hands on either side of his face. "Jazz shhhh. Calm down. You don't want to do this here." Alice was staring him right in the eye. Pain and guilt washed over Bella. What was Bella thinking? Jasper was Alice's.

Carlisle's voice snapped Bella out of her pain. "Shall we move this conversation into one of the more private rooms? We are attracting a crowd." And sure enough, there was a small crowd that had heard the exchange over the roar of the music, which were now staring wide-eyed at Jasper.

Jasper made no move to straighten himself up from his defensive crouch. Carlisle moved and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Son common, we do not want any of these people to call the authorities." "Or the FBI" Emmett added. Carlisle pretended not to of heard that. So many things were running through Bella's head at that time. It was a total sensory over load. And that's when a lone thought wandered through Bella's head. _Carlisle and Esme are at a night club._ Bella let out a giggle. Never in a thousand years would Bella of guessed to find Carlisle and Esme in a _nightclub _of all places.

That giggle seemed to of snapped Jasper out of his trance. He ceased growling at straightened his posture, still keeping Bella behind him. He nodded at Carlisle, agreeing that this was not the place to have this 'discussion'. With his eyes locked on the back of Edward's head, he followed the Cullen's in to a private room in the back, with Bella on his heels.

The private room was pretty big and like the rest of the club very beautiful. There was a fuzzy black sofa, a 72 inch HD flat screen TV, red leather chairs, and a table. Bella would have sat down but first of all this was a night club, so she didn't really want to sit on a piece of furniture that people have probably had sex on every which way, and by this time Jasper had backed her into a corner with his back to her and visibly tensed, ready for a fight.

Edward stepped up so he was only a couple feet away from Jasper. Both were tense, and had their arms crossed over their chests. Edward spoke first. "So she is yours now is she?" he said with a sneer. Jasper growled. "Bella is not anyone's. She belongs to herself." A smile came across Edward's face. "Then move and let me see her." Edward took another step forward, and when Jasper did not move, Edward went to grab my arm. Quicker than I could see, Jasper had Edward on the ground, his arms pinned behind his back and his cheek was pressed to the floor. Jasper's teeth were dangerously close to Edward's neck. "You ever try to touch her again and I will rip your head off and burn it." Then Emmett was lifting him up, off Edward. Jasper wrenched his arm free and stormed out the door. Without hesitation I followed him.

He walked out the doors of the club and to a black Ferrari. I wondered if he wanted me to get in the car with him, when he opened the passenger door from the inside for me. I climbed in and buckled up. As soon as the buckle clicked Jasper was speeding out into the busy streets of L.A. I had so many questions to ask him, but I knew now was not the time. So we sat in silence as he drove away.

We pulled up into the driveway of a big, beautiful house. Jasper killed the engine, but kept his hands on the steering wheel. I sat there looking out the window. I don't know how long it was before Jasper finally said something. "Bella, I'm sorry." _he _was sorry. What did he do? What happened back at the club was not his fault. "Jasper you have nothing to be sorry for. You're not the one with the crazy ex boyfriend." And that did it. We both started bursting out laughing. "Would you like to come inside?" he asked. _'That and so much more'_ I thought. But what I said was "yes I would." And with vampire speed he went over to my door and opened it for me. Usually I would get pissed and tell him that I could open my own door, but I could tell he was just doing it to be polite. "Thank you." I said to my angelface. He smiled at me and took my hand. I kept mentally saying to myself that it was just a friendly gesture, but it still had my pulse racing. "There is something you need to know." He said, stopping at the front door. "I live here with my friends, peter and charlotte. They are… umm. Not like me… they don't eat animals." Oh. Bella thought. A wave of anxiety crashed over her. She pushed those feelings aside. Jasper must really trust them, because he would never put her in danger. "They are out tonight and probably won't be back until dawn." Bella nodded and squeezed Jasper's hand.

We walked in through the door and I could not believe my eyes. I thought the outside was beautiful. Almost all the furniture was either white red or black. The house was very open; there were huge windows all over the walls. Jasper led Bella to the sitting room and Bella immediately knew this would be her favorite room. One of the walls was completely made of glass, and it faced the ocean. "Jasper, this is beautiful!" "I thought you might like it." He said with a lazy smile. Jasper led Bella over to the window/wall and wrapped his arms around her. Bella stiffened. This was too far. Jasper was Alice's, not hers. She should not be doing this with him. She wiggled her way out of his arms. When Jasper looked at her confused, Bella told him she needed a minute and asked where the bathroom was.

The bathroom was HUGE. It was about 8 times the size of Bella's old bedroom at Charlie's house. Thinking about Charlie sent Bella over the edge. She sat in a corner of the bathroom and curled up into a ball. Her mind went back to the day her father had died.

*flash back*

_Bella walked in from a long shift at the Newton's shop. "Dad?" Bella called. There was a small noise from the living room. "Dad?" Bella called again, softer this time. When she walked into the living room she could not believe her eyes. Charlie lay on the floor, with a blank expression on his face. And crouched over him with blood dripping down her chin, was Victoria and another vampire she had never met. Bella was frozen with fear. She couldn't even scream. "There you are Bella!" Victoria said in a chipper voice. Her bright red eyes locked on Bella's chocolate brown ones. "This is Riley by the way. Riley say hi to Bella." Riley grinned a red-toothed grin at Bella. "We have been watching you for some time now Bella, and now that your little protectors are gone we get to have some fun now. And don't worry we won't kill you. Yet. We want to play first." She smiled at Bella. Victoria laughed at the expression on her face. "Are you scared Bella?" Bella didn't move. "You should be." And with that Victoria had grabbed Bella by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Bella closed her eyes, waiting for death to come. Then the front door creaked open "Bella?" Bella's eyes snapped open. Jake. Jake was here. It was going to be okay. Victoria growled and Jake ran into the room, flanked by Seth and Embry. Victoria and riley stiffened and bolted out the back door. "Chase them." Jake barked to Seth and Embry. Without hesitation they ran after the 2 vampires. Jake ran to Bella and asked her if she was okay. "Charlie" Jake looked over his shoulder. "Bella call an ambulance!" Jake yelled as he started CPR. Bella knew it was too late Charlie was dead. But she picked up the phone and called anyways. The paramedics came and told Bella what she already knew. They couldn't save him. Renee had called Bella and asked her if she wanted to come live with her and phil. Bella had declined, she couldn't be living with her parents for the rest of her life. She told her mom that she loved her and that she would visit sometime soon. That was the last time Bella talked to her mom. She and Phil had been on a flight to Hawaii when the plane crashed. There were no survivors. Bella had been devastated. Losing both her parents in the same month had been really hard on her. But Jake had been there for her. He had practically moved in with her. Hell he WAS living with her now. _

_*end of flashback*_

Oh shit. Jake. She had completely forgotten about him. She opened her phone and looked at the missed messages. 17 missed calls and 33 new texts all from Jake. Bella hit speed dial 1. "Bella where the hell are you?" jakes grizzly voice demanded. "Hey Jake. Sorry about not answering my phone. I'm at Bayle's." better to tell him a lie now then have him shift in the apartment. I don't think the neighbors would appreciate a huge wolf running around upstairs, trying to break out. "Why didn't you call me first bells? I have been worried sick." "My phone died." Believable enough. "Okay. When are you coming home?" it was not unusual for either of them to be gone for days. But they always called and told each other where they were going and when they would be back. Sometimes it was like they were married. _Ha!_ Bella thought. _Jake would love to hear that!_ Bella and Jake were the best of friends, but she could tell that Jake was still hoping that after all these years it could still develop into something more. "Umm I am not sure yet." There was a knock at the door. "Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah I will be out in a minute." She called. "Bella who is that?" Jake asked. _Ugh he is so overprotective._ Bella thought. "It's umm Jesse, Bayle's boyfriend." Bella lied smoothly. "Hey I got to go I will call you later." She hung up before Jake could say anything else.

Checking her makeup in the mirror, Bella opened the door. Jasper was leaning aginst the wall, wating for her. he looked at her and stood up straight "Bella, darlin' what's wrong? Why were you crying?" he went to pull her into his arms, but she held up her hands and took a step back. "jasper stop." Bella could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. There was nothing more she wanted than to be wrapped in his arms, to be his lover, to be his mate. But she couldn't be. _He is Alice's. _she told herself for the billionth time. "I was crying because… because" the tears were flowing down her face and there was nothing she could do to stop them. "because you are alice's mate. The things I feel for you are not right. I want to be with you but I can't. and it hurts, jasper." She put her hand on the spot where the pull use to ache the worst. "It hurts so much that I can't have you." She whisperd the last part.

"oh darlin'" jasper said, pulling Bella into his arms. "I thought Alice had told you" "told me what?" Bella said, sniffling. "me and Alice were never really mates." Jasper told her. "what?" ***********JD****************JD********************JD***********JD************

A/N: don't kill me! I just got done typing this and I am already working on the next chapter. I will post the next one as soon as I get it wrote. Plz review and if you have any questions plz ask, and I will try to answer them in the next chapter. I have posted some pictures of jasper's home on my site, so u can check them out if u want to.


	4. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

** "**What?" Bella said looking up at me. I really wished that Alice had told her. It would have been A LOT less awkward. "Alice and I were never really mates." Bella looked confused so I knew I would have to explain. "It was 1948; I was in a dinner in Philadelphia. I didn't want to kill humans anymore so I hadn't eaten in weeks. But the hunger was so strong. I was drawn there by the promise of blood. And that's when Alice walked in. I knew right away that she was a vampire. Her pale skin and contacts made it clear before I even caught her scent. She walked right up to me and sat down. I was shocked when she knew my name. All my senses were screaming to run from this vampire, who seemed to know more about me than I did. But my curiosity got the better of me and I stayed and heard her out. She told me of a coven who did not drink from humans, only from animals. That's what convinced me to stay. By then I was sure there was a god out there who was answering my prayers. I no longer had to hunt humans. I was ready to head out with her when she told me "oh by the way, were going to get married someday." Then she ran off. I was shocked, but I followed her. Over the next 2 years while we searched for this animal drinking coven we became very close. The best of friends. And we did get married. The way I saw it was that if you are going to spend an eternity with your best friend, why not marry them and give it a shot at growing into something else?" Bella looked down. That's almost the exact thing Jake had said when he told her he loved her. "But it never did. We never had any passion for each other. Even when we were having sex that was all it was. Just sex. We never made love." I smiled when Bella's grip on me increased noticeably when I mentioned having sex with another woman. "It was about a month before we left that Alice and I started filing for divorce. She had a vision of us staying like this forever. Just being friends. Never anything else. We decided that it was time for us each to go look for our true loves, our mates." I smiled. "So is that what you think of me as? Your mate?" Bella asked hopefully. I bent my head down so I was just inches away from Bella's lips. "yes." I whispered, capturing her lips with mine.

Our kiss was passionate and lustful. She moaned against my lips, pressing even closer to me. My pants were now coming very uncomfortably tight. A gasp escaped my lips when her hot little hand traveled down to cup my straining erection. "Bella." I whispered. "I don't want to take you right here in the middle of a hallway darlin'" Bella wrapped her legs around my waste. "Then take me in your bedroom." She whispered in my ear. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I was now painfully hard. I wanted to take her to my bedroom, but the southern gentleman in me was saying that it was too soon. That her first time with me should be something special, something of love not of lust. "Bella, sweetheart, as tempting as that sounds, I don't want to rush things." "Oh" her voice was soft as she unwrapped her legs from around my waste. "Don't think that I don't want to have sex with you, because I do. Damn I want to so BAD. But the southern gentleman in me won't have it." That seemed to reassure her. "I will take you to my bedroom though, because you are tired." And right on cue Bella let out a huge yawn. "Oh, geez I guess I am tired." I picked her up and carried her and placed her on my bed. I couldn't help the smug smile on my face, because of the fact that SHE was on MY BED. I pulled off her heels and after a moment's hesitation her shirt and pants, leaving her in only her bra and panties. I took a moment to admire a near naked Bella swan, who was in MY BED, (I am going to love the look on Eddie boy's face when he sees THIS image in my head! XD) before shucking my shirt in pants and climbed in next to her. I smiled again at the fact that we were wearing only our underwear. (I swear sometimes I am like a teenage boy) Bella's breathing evened out as her heartbeat slowed as she drifted off to sleep.

**BPOV**__

I awoke to the sound of a screen door slamming and my mind was jolted from the beautiful dream heaven that was centered around Jasper, naked of course, in all these hot situations. I groaned and stretched, and felt the presence of someone beside me. I opened my eyes and smiled at jasper who was running his fingertips down the side of my ribcage. "Now jasper, what would be the purpose of having this big of a bed, when you don't even sleep?" he grinned a mischievous grin at me. "Oh Ms. Swan I think you already know" and moving at vampire speed, he had flipped me over and was now straddling my waste, planting open mouth kisses on my neck and chest.

"JASPER! GET YOUR CLOTHES ON AND BRING THE GIRL DOWN HERE!" a strange voice called from down stairs. "Ten more minutes." Jasper grumbled, and continued his assault on my neck. When I raised an eyebrow at him he said "that's Peter. He knows shit." "DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" with a groan jasper got up and started pulling his pants on. I pouted. "He really will come up here." Jasper told me. I quickly got up and joined him in getting dressed.

When we went downstairs there was a tall blonde man with shining red eyes, and next to him was a petite blonde woman who also had red eyes. They made one hell of a good looking couple. The man walked up to me and kissed the back of my hand. "Hello Isabella, I am Peter and this is charlotte." I could feel the creep of blush begin to rise in my cheeks. "Hello Bella." Charlotte said to me. "h-hello" I stuttered. _Common' Bella get a grip on yourself!_ I thought. "It is nice to meet you." I told them politely. "Oh the pleasure is all ours. It is nice to finally meet the famous Bella; jasper has not stopped talking about you for the past two years." Peter said with a smirk. "Shut up peter" jasper growled. "Oh is that so?" I asked smiling. I turned around so that I was facing jasper. "I think it's sweet that you were talking about me." I grinned, and if I didn't know better, I would have sworn I saw a faint blush on jasper's cheeks. "Well…I…umm…" now it was jasper who was speechless. "What's wrong major? Cat got your tongue?" peter was having a hay day with this. "Try not to kill this one, I like her." My eyes widened in shock and I turned to ask peter what he meant by that, but him and charlotte were gone. I turned back to jasper. "He was kidding." "Sure he was" I teased him. In the next instant jasper had me pinned against the wall, with his lips kissing up and down my jugular. "Are you questioning my control, Isabella?" he asked, his breath caressing my neck. "Mhmm" I mumbled, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He started moving his hands up my shirt when his phone rang.

With a sigh he answered it. "Hello Alice." "Yeah she is with me." "But we were-" "yes, I know but can't you just give us-" jasper's voice was starting to get a little louder, and it was clear he was frusterated. "Well we-" "FINE!" jasper hung up the phone. Then he turned to me, perfectly calm and collected. "Alice would like to see you." I couldn't help it, I busted up laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked, a frown etching across his face. "y-you" I said, still howling with laughter. "Your m-mood swings are h-hilarious" I had to lean against the wall so I didn't topple over. "I am glad you find me amusing." A smile snaked across his lips as he picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder. "w-where are you taking me?" I said, still shaking with laughter. Instead of answering, he carried me into a room. I was facing the other way, so I couldn't see where we were. But I smelt it. _Chlorine. _A pool. My eyes widened. "NO JASPER! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" he turned me around to show me that he was dangling me over the deep edge of the pool. "JASPER YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. "Not until you have learned your lesion." With that he acted like he was going to drop me, but caught me at the last minute. "Jasper please! I am sorry! Alice will KILL me if I ruin this outfit!" "Oh really?" I could hear the grin in his voice. "Jasper please put me down." I asked him. "Okay you asked for it." He acted like he was going to drop me and I screamed. But of course he caught me again in the nick of time. Now I could feel jasper shaking with laughter. "o-okay I think you have learned your lesion now." _Thank god!_ I thought. "oops." Jasper said and dropped me into the pool with a splash. I came up gasping for air. "JASPER! OHMYGOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" jasper was having a hard time staying up right. His booming laughter filled the room. "I-I am s-sorry I j-just couldn't resist!" a thought came to my mind, and I was careful not to let it show in my emotions. "Fine whatever. Can you at lease help me out?" I asked him, offering my hand to him. He stood up, still chuckling, and grabbed my hand. I put both my hands on his arm and pulled him down with as much strength as I could. He somersaulted into the pool with a splash. I swam towards the pool ladder as fast as I could, laughing as hard as I ever had, but it was no use. Jasper was too fast, I couldn't escape him. Like a shark in the water he swam swiftly and silently towards me. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me under before I even knew he was there. I playfully thrashed underwater at him, trying to break free. He let me go as my lungs started to ache with the need for air. I broke the surface, gasping again. He came up beside me with a smirk on his face. "Jesus jasper! Not everyone can breathe underwater!" "Bella, I am a vampire, not a mermaid." He said with all seriousness. "Ugh well then we can't all do whatever it is you vampires do underwater!" "Okay Bella that just sounded wrong."

He help me out and dried me off, before drying himself off. As we walked into the sitting room, there was loud moans and thumping that sounded suspiciously like a headboard hitting a wall. _Hard._ I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Jasper just rolled his eyes and said "lets go."

***********JD**************JD******************JD***************JD************

We arrived at Alice's house in record timing, thanks to jasper's amazing driving skills. And by amazing I mean blowing through the crowded streets of L.A. at 100 miles per hour. Alice was waiting for us in the living room and I enveloped her in a big hug. "Bella, what happened to your outfit?" "Umm, I think I am going to go hunting." I made sure jasper was out of the house before I answered her. "Well umm jasper kind of threw me into his pool." Alice sighed. "I will deal with him when he gets back." Alice led Bella to one of the couches and sat down.

"Alice I missed you so much!" I knew we had a lot of catching up to do, because we really didn't have much time to talk yesterday. "I missed you too!" she said, hugging me again. "Okay Bella let me just say that I am so sorry. I did not see Edward coming back. Maybe it's because his life has been so boring lately that I haven't been paying much attention to him lately." Alice rambled on. "Alice it is okay. Nothing _that_ bad happened." And that was true. Things could have gotten a lot worse if Emmett hadn't stepped in when he had. Bella was so caught up in her thoughts she barley saw Alice stiffen and her eyes glaze over. "What is it Alice? What did you see?" Bella questioned, moving closer to Alice. "Bella, I can't see anything! Our futures just disappeared!" _oh shit Jake! _Bella thought, just as the sound of Jake's Volkswagen Rabbit pulled into the driveway.

********JD************JD*******************JD ************JD*******************

**A/N**: as you can probably tell, I love cliffhangers. Well I like to write them not read them. Haha. But I am usually a fast updater so there is no need to worry. :D thank you all for you wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me. I will post the next chapter as soon as I get it wrote, so till then! Tudaloo!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** alright here is the next chapter. And I am sorry about spelling and grammar, I DO run it through spell check, but I guess it doesn't ketch everything. Another thing is that you guys know how BurgerKing is giving out those little eclipse cards with the value meals? Well I got one yester day and I got a Leah and Jasper (YAY!) on my cards. But here is the thing; on Jasper's card it says Jasper CULLEN. I don't know about you, but that kinda irked me a little bit. I am a HUGE team Jasper fan, and it upset me that they put the wrong last name on there. I thought about going in to BK and telling the workers that it was Jasper HALE not Cullen, but I didn't feel like getting arrested when some idiot that doesn't know a thing about Jasper said that his last name was Cullen, and I ended up beating them with a metal baseball bat. Well I want to know what you guys think. Do you think that they should put the right last name on the cards?

**JPOV**

I really didn't want to face the wrath of Alice, so I excused myself, claiming I had to go hunting. I ran a little ways away from the city, out into a small forest. It was times like these when I missed forks. Well not really _forks_, but the abundance of wildlife that surrounded it. Around here there was _nothing._ And I am sorry, but I just will NOT eat a dolphin. I closed my eyes and let my ears and nose guide me. I heard them before I smelt them. A small heard of dear were grazing not too far from here. Then the scent hit me and I wrinkled my nose. _Stinkin' herbivores._ I ran right into the middle of the heard, not bothering to hide my presence, and grabbed the largest buck. I had already snapped its neck before the rest of the heard sensed my presence and bolted off in panic. I smiled as they jumped over one another trying to get away. As soon as I was done with the buck, I ran after a large doe I had saw get kicked in the head. I could smell blood, so I knew it would probably die anyways. I found it and snapped it's neck quickly. I thought I would chase another one down just for fun, when the most awful scent in the world hit my nose. If I could of, I probably would have retched up the deer I had just eaten. I took another small breath in and the scent hit me again, but this time I recognized it. It was the most horrid combination of mud, bark, and dog. I knew this scent. It was the mutt that Bella hung around with. With a growl I took off after the scent at full speed.

**BPOV**

I heard heavy footsteps run up the flight of steps before Jake barged in, not even bothering to knock. _Well that's a little rude, _I thought as Alice moved between me and Jake. They both started growling. "Guys can't we just calm down and have a civilized conversation?" "Shut up Bella!" Jake snarled. I was shocked; Jake never spoke to me like that. "You lied to me. I went to your club and Bayle said she hasn't seen you since your last shift! So I followed your scent and you end up with these blood suckers! Again! You may not remember what they did to you last time, but I do!" Jake was shaking now. "You were a mess Bella! You were freaking catatonic!" "And now you are right back with them. I didn't think you were this stupid Bella!" tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill. "You will watch the way you speak to her. This is not your house you have no right to even be here." Alice said in a quiet voice. "You don't speak to me you leach! Bella you are coming with me" Jake growled. "Oh no she is not!" Alice yelled. I could tell Jake was close to phasing. He crouched, tensing to spring. I knew it would not be good for either of them if they fought it out. "Jake wait! Don't. I will leave with you, just please don't hurt each other. I tried to move around Alice, but she grabbed my wrist. "Bella don't go with him when he is like this. You could get hurt." Alice's voice was full of concern. "Alice, if I stay YOU could get hurt." She let go of my wrist and straightened out of her crouch. "Be careful." She whispered. "Always am." I mumbled, walking over to Jake. I took his hand in mine and he stopped shaking. Turning back to Alice, I mouthed 'tell him I am sorry.' She nodded her head and I walked with Jake back down to the car.

**JPOV**

I ran as fast as I could through the thick forest, following the dog's scent. Why he was here I had no idea, but I sure as hell was going to find out. This was MY city and she was MY Bella. And I had no intentions of sharing. He was going to leave weather he liked it or not.

The trail headed into town so I slowed to a fast human pace. By this time, the sun had set, so I could follow the trail without having to hide in the shadows. (That is something I will NEVER miss.) The trail lead me to Bella's Night Club. I growled and started pacing, debating whether or not to follow it inside, when I caught the scent of another trail of his. This one was fresher, so I followed this one instead. I became alarmed when I noticed the direction the trail was heading. He was going to Alice's house. "Damn it!" I yelled out loud, earning looks from the humans nearest me that said 'wow dude, you belong in a mental hospital.' I gave them a dirty look and they moved on. I moved to an ally and after making sure no humans were around; I climbed up the brick wall, using the groves in between the bricks for footholds. Once my feet touched the rooftop, I began to move at vampire speed again, jumping from roof to roof, without the fear of being discovered. I was moving so fast, that if a human happened to be looking up as I passed, all they would see was a small blur of movement.

I could not control the rage that was bubbling up inside of me. How dare that mutt come to my town and track my Bella. _How dare he!_ I thought it impossible, but with my growing anger, I began to move even faster. I was sure by now that I was rivaling Eddie boy's speed, and decided to challenge him to a race after I kicked the mongrels stinking ass out of California. But as of now, my main priority was to protect Bella from this mutt who could very well cause her not only emotional, but physical harm.

I didn't have to worry about kicking down Alice's door, it was already open. "Where is she?" I demanded, walking up to Alice, who was sitting on her couch looking extremely stressed and worried. "Jasper I am sorry I couldn't- "WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled. "The wolf took her." If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her. "FUCK!" I began pacing, running my hand through my hair. "Which way did they go?" I asked. She pointed and I ran down and got on my silver Harley and took off, pushing the speedometer to the limits. I could barely hear Alice whisper "I'm sorry" before the roar of the engine drowned out sound completely.

**************JD**************JD***********JD************JD*******JD**********

**A/N**: sorry about the short chapter. I thought about going on, but that just felt like the right place to end it. And like always, I will post the next chapter as soon as I get it wrote. Please review, every thought counts! -zee


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, SHIT! Not good, not good, not good!' _my mind chanted these words to me over and over and over again. Jake was literally vibrating from the combinations of his growling, and the shaking that comes right before a phase. He was clutching the steering wheel so hard; I was surprised it didn't snap in two. Neither of us had said a word during this whole ride, and that was even worse than him yelling at me. Sometimes I was very envious of Edward's gift. I would give almost anything to know what was on Jake's mind. I jumped when he did say something. "Bella what the hell were you thinking?" he said without looking at me. "They left you. They almost killed you! And you run back to them with open arms?" "_What were you thinking?_" by this time he was shouting. Without pausing he went on telling me how stupid I was acting, how blindly I trusted those 'fucking good for nothing bloodsucking leaches' as he so pleasantly put it. But I wasn't listening. Not really. My mind was somewhere else. It was with jasper last night. I had never felt better than I did when I was wrapped in his arms. A single tear slid down my cheek. I knew I would have to choose between them. I couldn't believe I was in this situation again. I loved Jake like a brother, but this connection I had with jasper was something I couldn't let go. "GOD DAMN IT BELLA! ARE YOU LISTENING?" I jumped. Jake wrenched the car to the side of the road and killed the engine. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel. After a few deep breaths he said "Bella, I am sorry. But I can't help it. Every instinct I have is telling me to get you as far away from here as I can. And if Quill and Embry weren't here I would do just that." Quill and Embry were Jake's best friends, so I guess that entitled them to just pop in whenever they wanted to see Jake. And sharing a house with 3 werewolves was not fun. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Bella. I love you." I really didn't know what to say to that. We sat there for a minute before I spoke up. "Jake, I love you too, but not in that way. I love you like a brother. But what I feel for jasper is so much more than I ever imagined was possible." Jake stiffened. It took me a second for the realization of what I just said sunk in. Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me to him very forcefully. And he _sniffed me._ I saw his face as he registered Jasper's scent on me. He snarled and started shaking even worse than before. His grip tightened on me. "Ouch Jake! You're hurting me!" Fear rippled through me. All I could think of was what happened to Emily when Sam shifted to close to her. And that's when all hell broke loose.

**JPOV**

My growls rivaled the sound of the motorcycle's engine as I sped off in the direction Alice had told me that mutt had taken my Bella. I was out of my head with rage. There was no reasoning with me. I was going to either drive him out of state, or kill him. I preferred the second option. He was a threat to me and my mate, and I don't handle threats well. Hell I don't handle them at all. I eliminate them. But a thought hit me. Bella would never forgive me if I killed him, and so I began thinking of ways to kill Jacob black, and make it look like an extremely unfortunate accident. For him.

My cell phone ringing was what snapped me out of my dark train of thoughts. I didn't need to be able to see the future to tell that it was Alice on the other end. I opened my phone and pressed accept.

"_Jasper, think about what you are doing."_

I pulled my phone away from my ear and was getting ready to press 'end'.

"And don't you dare hang up! Just hear me through."

With a sigh I put the phone back to my ear.

"_Whatever your planning jasper, is not going to work. It doesn't end well for you."_

"_How the hell do you know? I thought you couldn't see his kind."_

"_I can't, but I can't see YOU either. You don't have a future after this, just blackness. Nothing."_

"_Alice you can't talk me out of this. I have made up my mind."_

"_I KNOW that! Just please, listen to logic."_

I waited for her to continue.

"_Wolves are designed to be stronger and faster than vampires. They are literally born to kill us, Jasper. So he has that on his side. He is bigger than the rest, so that means he was probably the true air to the alpha title, and alpha's are even stronger and faster than regular werewolves. And seeming as how I can't see them, we have no idea how many there are."_

"_You can't talk me out of this, Alice."_

"_I know jasper. Just please, please don't do this alone."_

The phone went dead. I was angry that she didn't have faith in me, but she did make a point. So with a sigh I dialed Emmett's number. I knew Emmett would have my back in a fight no matter who it was with.

"_Hello?" _Emmett's booming voice answered.

I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear._ "Dude, we have super hearing, you don't need to yell."_

"_Sorry man." _He said in a quieter voice. _"So what's up?"_

"_You by anyone?"_ I really didn't need Carlisle and Esme showing up here trying to guilt me out of this.

"_Nope, they are all out hunting"_

"_Okay good."_

I proceeded to tell him the events of the past few days. When I finished Emmett didn't say anything.

"_So you 'ginna help me or not?" _I asked.

"_Hell yeah! He has Bella. Dude, this is so James bond! So do you have some super secret plan on how to execute this?"_

"_Well I was thinking get in, kick his ass, get Bella, and get out."_

"_You 'ginna let him live after this?"_

"_For now. Until I find some way to make it look like he met his end in some accident. I don't need Bella hating me all eternity." _

"_All eternity? Are you planning on changing her?"_

"_Can we not talk about this now? But if that is what she wants then yes. Yes I will." _

"_Okay, where you at?" _

I told him my location and hung up. I parked my bike in the trees and as soon as Emmett showed up, we took off down the road on foot. There was barley any traffic, so we didn't have to worry about concealing our selves much. And it was not long before we spotted a Volkswagen rabbit parked on the side of the road. As soon as we were in range I heard Bella say with a shaking voice, "ouch Jake! Your hurting me!" followed by a heavy dose of fear. My speed picked up and I ran to the car, ripped the door off its hinges, and grabbed the mutt and flung him into the nearest tree.

**BPOV**

In the next instant, Jake was flung from the car and jasper was crouched protectively in front of where the driver's door use to be. I looked back at Jake and saw him phase in mid air, shredding his clothes. He twisted his body so that he landed on all four paws. I scrambled for the door handle and got out of the car. But as soon as my feet hit the ground, I was picked up and carried a good distance away from the fight scene. I could still see, but I knew there was no chance of me getting hurt, or stopping any one of them from getting hurt. "EMMETT PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. Once he did, I tried to run back to stop them. He caught me before I got more than a few feet. "Bella stay here!" he said, putting me down a few feet back. I was getting ready to protest, when I got a good look at his face. His normally carefree golden eyes were pitch-black and his face was arranged in a snarl. I froze. He was probably the most frightening thing I have ever seen, and I have seen some VERY frightening things in my lifetime. As soon as he was sure I was not going to try to do something that could passably get me killed, he ran off to help jasper.

Jake charged at jasper, who did a flip and landed behind him and grabbed two handfuls of jakes fur and threw him into a tree. Before Jake could get up Emmett was on him, punching him in the muzzle. I wanted to scream at them to stop. I wanted to run to Jake and protect him somehow. I wanted to be wrapped in jasper's arms, and for him to tell me it was going to be okay. But I couldn't. I couldn't move. I was frozen there, unable to do anything to stop them. I looked up when I heard a scream of pain. Jake had bitten Emmett's arm, and was shaking it, refusing to let go. Jasper jumped on Jake's back and was pounding his fist on Jake's skull. Finally Jake let go of Emmett, and flipped onto his back, landing on jasper. I thought it couldn't get any worse.

But of course as soon as I thought that, it became worse. Two large wolves ran out of the woods, which I immediately recognized as Quill and Embry. Embry snarled and jumped on Emmett, while Quill ran to help Jake take down jasper. Tears were streaming down my face. Jasper and Emmett were going to get killed and there was nothing I could do to stop it. _YOU can't do anything but maybe someone else CAN. _I ran in the direction of the only person I could think of that could help. I ran through the woods, only stumbling a couple of times. I ran as fast as my human legs would allow. I looked up and realized something. I had no idea where I was and no idea which direction was which. I looked around me. Trees on one side and trees on the other. My mind went back to a time when I was in the same position. Lost in the woods. I shook my head as if I could will the thoughts to fall out of my mind. I didn't need to think about that now. I needed to find Peter. He was the only one who could help. And so I started running again.

I remembered something I learned from Charlie. Always mark where you have been so you can find your way back. Well it was too late to do that, I was already lost. _Common, Bella! What else did he teach you?_ Moss grows on both sides of the trees, not just north. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. I looked up and all I could see where a few places where the sun light seeped in. _Damn it!_ The tree canopy was too thick to see where the sun was. I started to panic. _No! No don't panic! If you panic you can't think straight!_ I figured if I ran in a straight line, I was bound to come across something that would help me get out of here.

I ran as fast as I could, and I thought I was going in a straight line. But all of the trees and bushes looked so much alike it was hard to tell. And it was not long before I fell. I caught myself on my hands and knees and stood up, only to see that there was someone standing right in front of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**__this chapter contains parts from the movie grownups. So if you haven't seen that yet, and don't want to know spoilers skip the part when Bella and Peter go to the theaters. I don't own the songs/movies I used in this chapter.

**BPOV**

I opened my mouth to scream, but the stranger clasped their hand over my mouth. As they came closer a stray ray of light illuminated their face. My body relaxed as I saw that it was Peter. When he was sure I wasn't going to scream, he removed his hand from my mouth. The first thing that came out of my mouth was "whythehelldidyoudothat?" I took a deep breath after that. Peter chuckled. "Breathe, Bella. I did it because I didn't want you screaming." He said with a shrug. He looked at my torn shirt and pants. "I reckon you're lost?" I had to stifle back a laugh. "Reckon? Nobody says reckon anymore Peter." Peter rolled his eyes. "We have bigger problems to worry about then my outdated vocabulary Bella." he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and started running off at vampire speed. I was getting real tired of this position.

I could hear howls and snarls in the distance, but they were becoming louder and clearer as we drew nearer. Peter set me down on wobbly legs, and again I wondered how vampires never crashed into trees moving at that speed. I opened my eyes and looked at the horrific scene in front of me. Emmett's arm was ripped off. It was laying a few feet away from where Emmett was dodging Embry and Quill's attacks. I looked frantically around for Jasper. And what I saw horrified me. Jake had Jasper pinned to the ground and was snapping ferociously at his face like a rabid dog. Jasper had his arms crossed in an 'X' at jakes throat, trying to hold him off. But I could see his attempts were failing. Jake was just too strong. I stood there, horrified. And that's when Jake overpowered Jasper and sunk is teeth into Jasper's shoulder. Jasper screamed in pain. "JASPER NO!" I shrieked. I knew it was over. Jake was going to kill Jasper. Jasper's golden eyes met mine. I stared into his eyes with tears streaming down my face. My angelface was going to be destroyed. Then something strange happened. The gold in Jasper's eyes turned black and expanded until there was barley any white left in his eyes.

Jasper let out a primal yell and kicked Jake clear across the field. "About fucking time Major!" Peter yelled as he punched Quill in the jaw. Jasper snarled and ran to Jake, picked him up and threw him hard into the ground. Jasper was on top of Jake before I could even register what had happened. Jasper was pounding Jake in the snout and skull. Jake's whimpers filled the clearing, and were soon joined by Quill's and Embry's. Jasper was really pounding the shit out of Jake, and it wasn't long before Jake phased back to human. But Jasper didn't stop punching Jake. "Jasper, stop! He has had enough! You're killing him!" I couldn't let this happen. I was NOT going to lose my best friend. I ran to Jasper and put my hands on his shoulder in a fetal attempt to pull him off, but my strength was no mach to his. "Jasper, please, please stop" I said between sobs. Jasper's black eyes met mine and slowly the darkness retreated, leaving his beautiful golden eyes behind. He looked down at Jake and got off of him. Embry and Quill, both in human form, limped over to Jake. Jasper growled and pulled me behind him. Embry eyed Jasper cautiously while Quill picked up Jake and carried him to his car. They laid Jake in the back seat and drove off.

Jasper turned to me and pulled me close, pressing his mouth to mine. Our kiss was passionate and loving. I pulled Jasper even close to me, and I was ready to jump his bones, when Peter cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we have injuries of our own." I looked at Peter, and he looked fine except for a small cut on his cheek, which was already rapidly healing. Emmett was holding his arm to his shoulder, trying to get it to fuse back on. I turned to Jasper and saw that his neck was leaking venom. And it wasn't healing. "Jasper are you okay?" I asked placing my hand on the base of his bite. He flinched and I pulled my hand away. "It will heal. But I need to hunt." He looked at Peter, and Peter nodded. "Bella, Darlin', why don't you stay here with Peter?" I wanted to protest, but I could see that his eyes were darker than they should be so I just nodded. Jasper gave me one last kiss and then he was gone.

I heard something vibrate close to my leg and when I looked down I saw a cell phone that was about to explode if someone didn't answer it. I picked it up and saw that the caller was Rosalie, so I handed the phone to Emmett. He answered it holding it away from his ear, and Rosalie was yelling so loud, even I could make out every word she was saying. "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU GO OFF TO FIGHT THOSE DOGS! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN!" _that's Rosalie for you. Hiding worries with bitching. _"Babe, babe, BABE! Listen I am fine, nothing too serious." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOTHING TO SEARIOUS'?" "Well my arm kind of got torn off… a little bit." _well that explains why it was healed already._ When a wolf bites off a body part, it takes longer to heal than if it was just torn off. Rosalie's voice was so quiet, I had trouble hearing her. "Get home. Now." Then she hung up. Emmett pressed 'end' and nodded at Peter, who nodded back. Then he was gone. I looked up at Peter. "What do we do now?" he grinned then slung me over his shoulder and took off running.

***********JD**********JD**************JD*************JD************JD********

By the time we got to our destination, the sun had set. "Really Peter, your taking me to see a movie?" a grin broke out on his face. "Yes Bella, I am taking you to see a movie. Where did you think I was going to take you?" "Hmm I don't know, whore house, strip club, a crack dealer. But defiantly not a _movie theater_." Peter put his hand over his non-beating heart. "Bella your cruel words hurt. Did you get the impression I was some kind of drug dealing perv?" now it was my turn to smile. "Honestly, that is exactly what I think of you." Peter laughed. "Okay you got me there. But that is only one side of Me." _so he DID sell drugs. I knew it!_ "Oh yeah, what's your other side like?" his tongue came down and flicked my ear lobe. "Unpredictable." He whispered. I shivered. "Hey, where is Charlotte?" Peter smirked at me. "Always trying to change the subject. Why can't it ever be about me for more than eight seconds? But to answer your question, she is working. "Do all vampires have jobs?" I said, thinking out loud. "Pretty much." He laughed. We got in line to buy tickets and then I realized he never asked me what movie we were going to see. "So what movie are we going to watch?" I asked looking up at him. He smirked "you will find out." We finally got to the front of the line and a lady of about 27 asked us what movie we would like to see. "Two for grownups please." Okay. That movie looked good. I'm not really one for comedies these days, but okay. We will give it a shot. We got into the theater and in the first ten minutes I was laughing my ass off. The first funny part was when this fat guy tried to get out of the pool and he broke it and all of his kids came floating out. I looked over at Peter, who was holding his sides shaking with laughter. "I-its f-funny 'cus he's f-fat!" Peter choked out, and finally someone shushed us. "Why is he taking his mom to the funeral with him?" Peter asked. I shrugged. His question was answered when the guy started making out with the old lady. At the same time me and Peter both said "that's nasty." And again started busting up laughing. There was a part with this hot lady breast feeding her son. "Holy shit." Peter said and I looked down at him, to see that he was adjusting himself in his pants. "Should of worn underwear." And again I was howling with laughter. One of the funniest parts was when that fat guy was swinging on a rope and he crashed into a tree and fell down the cliff. I started laughing so hard that I had to use the restroom. "I have too pee!" I declared to Peter and ran out of the theater clutching my sides. When I came in there was a little boy on the screen asking if he could have some of the hot ladies' milk. I shook with laughter. Then there were these two really hot scenes and by the third scene Peter stood up, and I noticed his pants were _very_ tight around his crotch. "Bella I think it is time we go." I laughed and we walked out. "I ah, have to use the bathroom; I will be back out in a minute." There was only one reason that vampires used the bathroom so I laughed and sat down on the bench and waited for him to get done 'peeing'. About two minutes later I started to hear moans from the bathroom, and the ticket booth lady was eyeing the men's bathroom with a look of pure lust upon her face. I was laughing my ass off. This was just too funny. Finally I heard the sink turn on and a minute later Peter came out. "Better?" I asked. "Very" he replied with an evil grin. I yawned and pulled out my phone to check the time. It was only 10, so Peter took me to a bar.

"Alright Peter, so I know I can have LOADS of fun at a bar, but what is there for you to do?" "Watch you get drunk and laugh my ass off." He replied with a shrug. "Great, is today national make-fun-of-Bella-day?" "Actually, it is." He told me, opening the door for me. The bar was simple, but there were only three empty seats in the place. I took a look around, trying to find the source of the allure of this place. There were hard wood floors, brown colored booths, and a bar of course, and then I saw it. A man handed one of the bartenders a bill and three of the girls got on top of the bar and started doing a strip tease to Louisiana hot sauce by Sammy Kershaw. Peter led me to two open bar seats and we sat down. I never took my eyes off the dancing (if it could be called that) girls and I admitted it was turning me on. "You like it?" I took my eyes off the girls to look at Peter, who was sporting a shit eating grin. I blushed when I realized he could smell my arousal. "I didn't know you swung that way." "Once or twice." I responded, returning my eyes to the girls. "Pfft. Once or twice my ass." "What can I get you two tonight?" a familiar voice asked us. I looked up to see Charlotte standing behind the bar, ready to take our orders. "Hey char." Peter said, leaning across the bar to give Charlotte a kiss. I politely looked away, and my gaze was again captured by the dancing girls. "You want to join them sugar?" Charlotte asked me. "I will have to take a pass, I'm not drunk enough for that." "Well, let's change that. We will start off with a round of jello shots." "Okay a round of jello shots coming right up."

About an hour later and I could tell I was drunk. And I felt so good. Peter had kept the drinks coming' and now I was feeling like floating. I had this nagging urge to get up and dance. So by the next time a costumer gave the dancing girls a hundred dollar bill, I was up there dancing with them. Char turned on Bad Things by Jace Everett and I and the girls started doing some heavy boob-grabbing and grinding. The song was about half way through, when I heard the door bell clinker. I looked up to see my Jasper walking through the door. He was wearing a black button down shirt, with faded black Levis that were tight around the crotch, and to top off his cowboy outfit, he wore a black leather cowboy hat. He looked absolutely mouth watering. He caught my eye, and I did a squat on the red headed girl dancing with me. I slowly came back up, running a hand from my calf to my ass and giving it little smack. Jasper's eyes darkened and he grabbed the open seat next to Peter. _I guess I will just have to sit on his lap_. I thought with a smile. The blond girl (Janice I think her name was) danced over to me, and as the song was ending, she put both her hands on either side of my face and pulled my lips to hers in a passion ant kiss. Her tongue explored my mouth, while my hands explored her curves. There were whoots and hollers, egging us on.

After a few more heated moments I pulled away from the girl and hopped down off the bar and bounced over to Jasper. I stopped a few feet from him. His face was blank, revealing no emotions. "Did you enjoy the show?" in flash Jasper had his lips pressed to mine in a very passionate kiss. His tongue demanded entrance to my mouth and I parted my lips allowing him access. His hands wrapped around my waste, pulling me closer and I laced my hands through his hair. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it. I let out a small moan and someone cleared their throat. Jasper released my lips and glared at Peter. "Having sex in a public place is illegal." Peter smirked. "You should know you have been arrested enough for it." Jasper remarked, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. From this position I could clearly feel the hard bulge in his pants, and I had to adjust myself on him, so that I didn't cause him discomfort. I nuzzled my nose against his shoulder and kissed his neck softly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, cuddling me to his chest. I ran my tongue over his neck, and I noticed he had a scar there. I hadn't noticed it before, so I ran my finger over it lightly. "What's this from?" I asked him softly. He looked down at me. "This isn't the place to have this conversation, too many eavesdroppers. I will tell you soon though." "Alright." I snuggled closer to Jasper. "Can I stay with you again tonight? I don't want to go home." "Of course darlin'. You can stay as long as you like." "I liked the sound of that." "Good. I wanna stay with you forever." I yawned. "You wanna get out of here?" "Yeah, but I don't think I can walk. Carry me?" "Of course darlin'" Jasper picked me up in his arms and carried me wedding-style out to his car. He placed me in the front seat and almost instantly I was asleep.

**********JD***************JD************JD*********JD***********JD***********

When I woke up I was wrapped in Jasper's arms in his bed. I looked out the window. It was still dark. I rolled over so I was facing Jasper. He was shirtless. "Good morning sunshine." Jasper said drawling out sunshine. "mmmm. What time is it?" my voice was rough from sleep. "About 4:30 in the morn'" I snuggled closer to him. "That's early." Then an idea struck me. "Are Peter and char home?" he looked at me questioningly. "No, they won't be home until sun up." "Good." I took my hand and started running it over his chest, noting that there were many scars here. It made him seem all the more manlier. "And what time is sun up exactly?" I drug my hands down to the slight bulge in his pants and squeezed it lightly. Jasper hissed in pleasure. "5:37 to be exact." His voice was rugged with want. I unbuttoned his pants and leaned forward to kiss him. While we were kissing I unzipped his pants. In a flash Jasper was up off the bed. I was thinking that he was going to tell me it was 'too soon' or that I was 'too fragile' until he pulled his pants off, freeing his erection. He was going commando. His cock was probably the biggest I had ever seen and it already had me wet and twitching in anticipation. I licked my suddenly dry lips. I pulled off my shirt and pants, leaving me clad in only my underwear and braw. I started to reach behind me to unclasp my braw, but Jasper was on top of me as soon as I tried. "That will be my pleasure Isabella." The dominance in his voice made me shudder. Jasper slowly reached back and unclasped my braw, letting it fall to the ground slowly. His hands came up to my exposed breasts and squeezed them softly. "Very nice." He ducked his head down and captured my right nipple in his mouth. I moaned at the sensation. His other hand that wasn't busy pinching and teasing my nipple, drifted southward, to come in contact with the wetness that awaited him there. I gasped when he slid his finger inside of me. I began slowly rocking into his finger. "Already so wet. You're so wet for me baby." Jasper moaned. I began rocking faster and faster on his hand, desperate for release. In one fluid motion Jasper pushed me back onto the bed so that he was on top of me, and ripped my underwear off my body. His eyes locked on mine and he slowly pushed into me. I gasped at how big he was. As soon as he was all the way in, he paused, waiting for me to adjust to his size, before he started slowly moving inside of me. I was so wet, that there was barley any pain, and soon the minimal pain that I did feel, turned into pleasure as Jasper picked up his pace. I moaned as he pulled almost all the way out, then rammed back into me. I was close to the edge, so Jasper started pulling in and out of me at a very fast pace. "Oh Jasper!" I screamed as I came. The sensation of my walls tightening around him scent him over the edge, and with a few more hard pumps, he released himself inside of me with a roar.

Jasper collapsed on the bed beside me. "Wow." We both said at the same time. We were both laughing as Jasper pulled me to his chest. _That was the best sex I have ever had._ I thought, before sleep took me once again.

************JD**************JD*****************JD************JD***************

**A/N: **sorry about the wait. I went camping with the family, and the place we went didn't have Wi-Fi for my lap top. . But I hope this extra long lemony chapter makes up for the wait! –Zee


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon frying. I sat up and stretched, wincing as I did so. I was a little sore, but in an 'I just fucked a big cowboy' way. I looked around the room, wondering where Jasper was. By the door there was a big stack of familiar looking clothes. I got up and looked closer at them. They were _my _clothes from _my house._ I could only assume that they were for me. I grabbed my dark pink one sleeved shirt a pair of deep blue skinny jeans, a matching dark blue braw and panty set and I headed for the shower. I quickly washed my hair and soaped down my body and rinsed off. I brushed my teeth and got dressed before heading down stairs.

Jasper was standing at the stove, wearing only a pair of pajama pants, placing two eggs on a plate that was already full of bacon, sausage and buttered toast. I stopped and admired the view, once again noting his scars. "I hope I didn't make too much." Jasper said, placing my food at the table in the dining room. "Thank you Jasper, it's perfect." I said to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips, which Jasper immediately deepened. I started to pout when he pulled back. "As much as I would like continue this, your breakfast might get cold darlin'." I sighed. And on cue my stomach grumbled. I giggled."Your right." I sat down and jasper took the seat across the table from me. I raised an eyebrow at him, but cut a piece of egg and put it in my mouth. I was sure that this was the most fantastic tasting thing I have ever put in my mouth. "OhmygodJasperthisissogood!" he chuckled and I swallowed. "I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile. "How is it that vampire's don't eat, but they are all such good cooks?" he smiled. "We were all human once Bella. And in the length of time we have been around, we have all taken a cookin' class or two." God that southern accent was magnificent. It made me want to jump his bones right here and now. Jasper must have picked up on my moon, because in the next instant he had picked me up off my chair and placed me on his lap and pulled my plate in front of us. I snuggled into his chest and let him feed me. Gosh this was heaven. The only thing that could possibly be better is what we did last night (this morning?) I cleared the plate, and before I could get up to wash it, Jasper had already grabbed my plate and put it in the dish washer. _Such a gentleman._

I bit my lip. I wanted to know about Jasper's scars, but I wasn't sure how to go about asking him. "Bella, I can feel your anxiety, what's on your mind?" he turned to me and leaned against the counter. "Well…I…um… was… I… just… ." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Jasper walked over to me and pulled me into his lap. "I told you I would tell you, so I will."

"In my human life I joined the confederate army in 1861 when I was almost 17 years old. Due to my charismatic personality I ascended through the ranks very quickly. One night in 1863 I saw three women standing by the edge of the road, and I offered my assistance. I did not know that they were vampires. Maria, the leader of their coven, changed me into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey. With my gift Maria saw me as a very valuable asset to her campaign. My responsibility was to train young vampires to fight and then to kill them when they were no longer useful, which was about a year after their transformation when their human blood faded from their system, and their speed and strength decreased to normal levels." Jasper looked me in the eye. "Vampire venom is one of the only things that can scar our skin." So all of those scars were from bites that vampires inflicted on him. That had to of hurt. Very badly. "Jasper how could someone do that to you?" I really didn't understand. "It's not like they really had a choice. During those couple of years, the 'newborn stage', you are basically a slave to your instincts. The strongest being thirst and self preservation. If someone was trying to kill you, you would want to fend them off with the most powerful weapon you have. And for most of them that would be their venom coated teeth." Jasper looked away from me. "I was very good at what I did. Maria would reward me when I did something right. Sometimes with very sweet humans, or sometimes with sex." I tightened my grip on him. I wanted to kiss him, to tell him he was mine, but I knew this was something I had to hear. "Eventually I grew weary of this lifestyle, and I grabbed peter and char and we left. I loved with them for a few years, but I could no longer handle feeding from humans. I could feel their emotions" his voice broke. "I could feel their emotions as they were dying." Jasper paused. "I know it sounds horrible, but it was the only way I knew. The only way until I met the Cullen's. But even now I know that nothing could ever make up for the things I have done. The people I have killed." He eyes were still adverting mine. I placed a hand on his cheek. "Jasper that is the person you were. Not the man you are now. The thing that is most important is that you were strong enough to leave that life style. That you wanted to be better than that. Jasper you ARE better than that."

He placed a kiss on my forehead. I stiffened. "What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked me, looking concerned. I looked down. "That's just what Edward would do to me sometimes." I chanced a glance up. Jasper's face was dark and withdrawn. "Jasper?" he growled. "Never. Compare. Me. To. Him!" I flinched back at his tone. I turned my head away. Slowly jasper relaxed. The tears were falling down my face by now. "Bella?" he called softly. "Bella, I'm sorry." He put his hand on my shoulder, and I flinched away. "I need a minute." I said as I ran into the bathroom. I immediately pulled out my cell and pressed 1 on speed dial. "Hello?" Jake's grizzly voice sounded weak. "Jake? It's Bella." my voice broke. Jake didn't say anything. "Jake I am so sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I am sorry you got hurt; I should have told you sooner and may be this whole thing could have been prevented. Can you ever forgive me?" my throat hurt from the loud sobs that were racking my body. "Shhhh bells, it was not your fault. A fight between the wolves and the Cullen's had been brewing up for a long time." I still blamed myself. "How are you? Are you going to be alright?" "Accelerated healing remember? I will be fine in a couple of days. It takes more than a few leaches to keep me down. When are you coming home?" I bit my lip. "Jake, you know I love you like a brother, but I think it is time I moved out. I want to peruse my own life. Maybe go to college." I took a deep breath "And by that you mean you are going to live with that leech don't you?" he was angry. "Jake please don't be like this. I love jasper and nothing you say is going to change that." "You LOVE him? You don't know what you're talking about. Don't you remember what happened last time you loved one of them? Isn't he the reason they left in the first place?" he was shouting now. That was it. It wasn't his fault they left. It was that prissy asses! "HE. DID. NOTHING. WRONG! And for your information I remember perfectly well what happened. Good bye Jake." I pressed end and pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. I barley registered the sound of the bathroom doors opening or the small, cold, hard arms that wrapped around me. "Bella, you seem like you need some girl time. Wanna hang out today?" I looked up at char, my vision blurry with tears. "t-that sounds nice." She helped me to my feet and led me to her and peter's room. As we walked across the hall, I could peter yelling at Jasper downstairs.

**JPOV**

Today started off so good, how did it get this bad so fast? '_Because you're a fucking idiot Whitlock!'_ my inner voice told me. A point in which Peter was currently making _very_ clear to me. "What the fuck were you thinking? You just got her, do you want to lose her already?" I gave him a sharp glance. "I will not lose her." I wouldn't. I couldn't. "You will if you keep those mood swings up Major! She is fragile right now. You can't do that to her right yet." "What am I suppose to do Peter?" I was shouting now "How am I supposed to fix this?" I stood up and got in his face. "You are the one who knows shit! How the fuck do I fix this? You tell me because I have no fucking idea!" peter's voice was quiet. "I think you need to sit down first of all." I sat down and crossed my arms like a child, but right now I didn't give a fuck. I finally got the girl of my dreams, and now Peter was telling me I might lose her? "Think about what she is going through right now. She thought she finally had her life all figured out, then we show up again and her life gets turned around again. She gave up her life for you. Her best friend, her home, hell she would give up her job if you asked her to. But if it were me in this situation, I would start with the thing that is most important to her. Try to come up with some kind of deal with that mutt." I considered this for a minute. "If I do go talk to him, what would I do with Bella? She has already witnessed one fight between us. I don't want her to see another." Peter grinned. "Char already has that covered. Now you better get going" I sighed. Peter was right. I was the only one who could fix this. I grabbed my hat and jumped on my Harley and headed off to the fucking unknown.

**BPOV**

Today was a rare cloudy day in Los Angeles, so Char and I took full advantage of it. "Where are we going?" I shouted over the roar of the wind. Char and I were flying down the road at nearly 120 miles per hour in Char's yellow Porsche convertible. "You will find out!" char yelled back. I had to admit that this was REALLY fun. I usually would be against driving at anything above 90 miles an hour, but there was no one on this road and with the wind whipping through my hair, I was having a blast. That was until I got a text. I didn't recognize the number but I opened it.

'_Having fun with the curly blonde? _

_They killed my mate you know._

_So now it is only fair for me to kill one of you._

_Don't think that I have forgotten about you._

_I am coming for you. _

_Very soon._

_-anonymous'_

By this time I was shaking. I saw that there was a photo attachment and I opened it. I gasped and dropped my phone, but it was too late. I had already seen the picture. It was a picture of me and jasper in our underwear, with me straddling jaspers waste while we were making out. It was from this morning, right before we made love. Char pulled over to the side of the road. I jumped out of the car and threw up. Char was behind me in an instant, holding my hair for me. _Oh god, how much did they see? Had they been watching us that whole time? _ At that thought I threw up again. As soon as I was done retching my guts out, I picked my phone back up and dialed jasper's number. _Damn it why don't I have him on speed dial!_ It rang twice before going to voice mail. Damn it! Why isn't he answering his phone? He always answers his phone! '_You've reached Jasper Whitlock. You know what to do.' _I waited for the beep. "Jasper give me a call when you get this." I pressed end and buckled up as char whipped the car around and sped back towards home.

**JPOV**

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed end until it shut off. I did not want any interruptions from anyone. This was something I had to do. I pulled around the corner to Bella's house and was hit by the stench of werewolf. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and stopped taking unnecessary breaths. I parked my Harley in the street and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. I forced back a gag and knocked. _Why am I nervous? Vampires aren't supposed to get nervous._ I wasn't nervous about getting in a fight with him, I would love that, but that he might tell me to get the hell out and he would never speak to Bella again. I clenched and unclenched my hands, waiting for one of them to open the door. _God damn their slow!_ I thought. And then I got a strange feeling that someone was watching me. I didn't have time to dwell on this thought, because the door swung open.

************JD****************JD*******************JD************JD***********

**A/N**: hey all! Gosh it feels like forever since I updated last! But really it has been less than a week. A word for the wise, never sleep in a tent during a thunder storm! You WILL get sick! *shivers* so any guesses on Bella and Jasper's mysterious stalker? And remember jasper has killed A LOT of people (vampire and human) –Zee :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **hey guys. Sorry about the wait. Well I guess it hasn't been too long. I have recently caught Bieber fever, and for those of you who have been infected, well you know how addicting it can be. Also I have had to get caught up on some of my favorite shows like pretty little liars and true blood. I have been neglecting them a lot lately. And I have been working on a A/H Jasper/Bella story called A Nightmare On West Street. So updates are going to be slowing down. This chapter was hard to Wright, so I hope you enjoy!

**? POV**

I sat there in my tree and watched them. Geese they were boring. All he did was hold her and watch her while she slept. *sigh.* wait. She is stirring. Oh, what's this now? A heated make out session, or wait… and there go the clothes. Gosh, who has sex at 4:30 in the morning? Then an idea struck me. I pulled out my cell phone and snapped a picture of her straddling his waste. I smiled a really creepy smile at the picture and clicked 'save'. Perfect. And with that the plan was set in motion.

**JPOV**

The door swung open, revealing a very pissed Jacob Black. "Good morning Jacob, may I come in?" he made no effort to allow me to pass. "Very well then. I am here to talk about Bella."After a moment's hesitation Jacob relaxed. "Come in." he stepped aside. The inside of Bella's (soon to be old) home was nice. Well as nice as nice could be when you were sharing it with male werewolves. There was a small kitchen with a stove, a fridge and a sink, a living room with 2 couches, a chair, and a TV, a small hallway with a closet, a bathroom and 2 bedrooms. I turned to Jacob, who gestured for me to have a seat. I sat in the chair that smelt the least like dog, and the most like Bella. Jacob sat on the couch opposite from him and folded his arms over his chest. He didn't say anything so I spoke first. "Jacob, I know that you don't like me, and you know that I don't like you." He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "that's an understatement." "And that would be fine if it were just the two of us this involved." I went on. "Our fighting is tearing Bella apart. I do not wish to hurt her any longer. So I was wondering if we could come up with some kind of truce." "I don't make truces with pale faces. The last time I did, a lot of people almost died. Hell, Charlie _did_ die. And it wouldn't have happened if your clan didn't leave your business unfinished!" Jacob yelled. "Jacob, I don't like this anymore than you do, but it is Bella we are talking about. If we don't do this than we will continue to hurt Bella. I don't know about you but I do not enjoy seeing her in pain." "And you think I do? I know what your kind are capable of-" "as do I!" I yelled, standing up. "You think that I liked seeing her in that catatonic state! I begged, literally begged Edward to return to her! But he wouldn't listen! He said that if any one of us went back to forks, he would hunt us down personally and make us pay! And of course Carlisle had to agree with him!" I had to get this off my chest. "I wanted to go back to her so much. But of course you upset one, you upset all of them. And I really didn't need all of them constant calling me, bothering me. Or I would have gone back. Hell I did go back a few times. But I always had to come back. They wouldn't leave me be. But the times I did see her, she looked so bad. It was like we were killing her by staying away. I wanted to tell her that I was there, but I would have hell to pay if I did." I was pacing now, with my eyes on the floor. I was spilling my guts to Jacob Black of all people. "You really don't consider yourself one of them anymore do you?" I stopped and looked at him. "I never did. When Alice and I joined their coven, it was like she was made for them. She fit in so well. But I never did. I could feel the way they thought about me. They loved me, yes but there was always pity and a little bit of fear mixed in with it. The only one that I could confine in was Emmett. I told him everything about me and he didn't care. Emmett doesn't judge people. He is like a big dog, no offence." It was true. Everything I was telling him was true. Emmett was the only one that knew the whole story; even Alice didn't know all of it. If I told them, they would be too scared to even talk to me. Jacob was looking down. "You're a lot different from him. He didn't deserve her. He had everything and still wanted more, but you have nothing." I forced myself to calm down. I really hated it when people compared me to him. "Umm, thank you. I think." He laughed. "You're not bad for a blood sucker. And I do think we can come up with some kind of truce. Just don't hog Bella. I'm her best friend and I want to keep it that way." "Alright. Sounds like a deal." I got up and started walking towards the door. "Take good care of my bells!" "I will." I said as I walked out the door, shutting it behind me.

I drove back towards home with a smile on my face. Step one of the 'make Bella feel better and not hate me so she stays with me' plan was complete. I was doing 70 in a fifty zone. I laughed at the fact that I never got a speeding ticket in my life. The cops were probably too lazy to chase me down around here. But who cares.

I was feeling good about myself, until the house came into my six senses' field of range. A deep wave of panic, fear, anxiousness and worry washed over me. I pressed my Harley to the measly 115 mph it would go. "Damn it!" I swore out loud. Why didn't this thing go faster! I was completely focused on getting to the house, no, to Bella, and seeing what was wrong. I pulled up to the house and shut my bike off. I moved at vampire speed and ran to the living room, where the panic was the strongest. Peter was pacing the length of the room, and char had her arms wrapped around Bella, who was curled into a fetal position on the couch.

I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her, nearly plowing over char in the process. "Bella, are you alright? What happened?" My panic was now mirroring her own. "Jasper, thank god your home." Bella wrapped her arms tight around my waste and put her face to my chest. "Yes Bella, I'm home. I'm sorry that I left you. What has you so scared?" I looked up at peter, put he was pacing with his eyes on the floor. With a shaky hand Bella pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and showed me the text. I took the phone from her and opened the photo attachment. I had to force myself not to crush the tiny phone in my hand. That son of a bitch. How dare they spy on us. How dare they watch us make love. I was going to find this mother fucker. And when I did… well it wasn't going to be pretty. At all. I looked at the picture again, and tried to decipher the exact location from where it was taken. It was high up so it must have been from the tree by the window. I opened the door, only to be greeted by a clash of thunder. It was pouring outside. I moved at vampire speed to the tree, praying that the scent had not washed away yet. I climbed to the second branch and took a deep breath. Wet bark, grass, and rain. "Fuck!" I yelled. It was too late. The scent was gone.

I jumped off the tree and went back inside. Char was waiting for me with a towel. I grabbed it and started to walk towards peter to figure out a way to ketch this fucker, but char stopped me. "Don't. Bella is freaking out. We need to reassure her that she is safe here. She needs you, not the Major." After a moment considering this I relaxed. She was right. Bella needed me. I walked into the living room and tested the emotions around me. The panic was gone but the fear and worry still remained. I sat on the couch and pulled Bella into my lap. "Jasper, I'm so scared." Those words just about broke my heart. "Bella, we will keep you safe. Nothing will get to you. One of us will be with you at all times. You are safe with us." "I'm not worried about me, the text said '_to kill one of you.'_ That means you're in danger too." She snuggled closer to my chest. "I don't want to lose you." My sweet Bella, always so selfless. "Bella, nothing is going to happen to me. I killed hundreds of vampires, this one is no different. I am going to be okay." But it was different. I had never had to deal with a stalker before. Now I was just hoping that we _would_ come out of this okay.

**BPOV**

I must have fallen asleep. I had to of, because there were hundreds of men around me, all wearing confederate uniforms. I looked around at the southern campsite; there were white tents with horses tied to posts all over. I began walking, trying to find someone who would help me. _'Why do I need help?' _I asked myself. I thought hard. I had to find him. I needed to give him the message. Do not talk to those women. They will be the death of him. Yes, I needed to find him. I tried talking to people, but it seemed that this dream worked like a one-way mirror. I could hear and see them, but they couldn't hear or see me. I tried to get someone's attention by screaming but they didn't seem to hear me. "Excuse me Ms., do you need help?" I knew that voice! I turned around to face my jasper, but what I saw horrified me. Jasper's eyes were bright red and his face was one of a predators. Before I had time to scream, jasper bit into my throat. The pain was even more horrible then when James bit me. And suddenly the scene before me was gone. Now I was standing in the ballet studio. I was watching as Carlisle and Edward bent over my thrashing body. I instinctively grabbed my wrist and traced the scar on it. But my attention was caught by the bright red and orange flickering flames of a fire. I looked over to see Jasper and Emmett dismembering a very enraged James. And then the scene was gone again. This time I was standing next to a beautiful woman. She was very pale and had long black hair with brilliantly red eyes. I didn't know how I knew it, but I was positive that this was Maria. A woman walked up to her. "Maria, we cannot find him. Peter and Charlotte are gone also." Maria nodded, but as soon as the woman left the room, she let out an ear piercing shriek. Maria walked over to the window and looked out it. "I will find you Jasper, my love. And when I do you will be mine once again. Don't think this is over." With those words the scene changed again. This time I was in a room, no not a room. I didn't know what it was. It was… nothing. There was nothing but darkness. Then two figures immerged from the darkness. The 18th century dress and bright red hair made these two very distinguishable. Victoria and Maria. "We will find him. And when we do you can destroy him." Maria said to Victoria. "We just have to work together. And then we will have what we want." Images of jasper being torn apart or leaving me for Maria flashed through my head. "No!" I screamed. "NO!"

I woke up screaming. Jasper had me in his arms in the next second. I clung to him, sobbing. "Shhhh, Bella darlin', it was just a dream." "No, it wasn't." I sniffled. "It is Victoria and Maria. They are coming here. They are coming after me and you." Jasper stiffened at the mention of Maria's name. "No Bella. I will not let them get you. You are safe here. It will be alright." But will it really?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Some of you have been wondering where Edward was during all of this, and what he was up to. So here is a chapter explaining it. It starts right after Edward leaves Jasper and Emmett's Night Club.

**EPOV**

I walked out of that club as enraged as I have ever been. I needed to clear my head. So I ran. I didn't know where I was going. So I just ran. I had told Alice to bring her to the club so I could be reunited with her. Not for her to be with my fucking brother. I needed her back in my life. I needed her like she needed oxygen. I go on like this anymore. It was killing me. She was my soul mate. My everything.

_Yeah, Eddie. Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you will convince yourself somehow. You know you just want her blood._

I stopped and looked around for the source of the voice. I was in the middle of a forest, and there was no one around. I stood there for a minute before realizing that the voice was coming from inside my head. Just fucking great. Not only have I lost my love, now I'm insane.

_That is where you are wrong, Eddie boy. You have always been insane. And are you really going to give her up without a fight? Just remember how warm she felt when she was curled up beside you. And when she had those erotic dreams, when she would grind her hips against your leg. How badly you wanted to move her hips to roll against a more sensitive part of you. Just think of how good it will feel when you plunge into her warm, tight- _

**Don't listen to him Edward. He will try to make you hurt her. **This must be my voice of reason, my conscious. It sounded strangely like Carlisle.

_No don't listen to him. You know what you want. You want Bella. Think of her hot mouth on your cold, hard- _

**Edward, you don't want that. Don't let him pull you into the darkness. **If vampires could get headaches, I would have a migraine by now.

_Oh common Eddie! You know what you want. All you have to do is wait for the right moment, then-_

**Edward, you do know what you want, you don't want to take advantage of Bella, and hurt her. **

_Yes you do. You have waited over one hundred years for this. You are not going to lose her to your brother! Just think of her sweet blood pouring down your throat. Just think of how sweet her blood will taste when she climaxes around you. _Just the thought of it was enough to get me hard. I groaned in pleasure.

**Edward, this is not right. You should not be thinking those thoughts. **"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. "Both of you. Just shut up." The voices in my head quieted.

I took a deep breath of the air around me. I could smell a heard of deer not too far off, so I ran towards them at full speed. I crouched down in the bushes and singled out my target. A large doe was nearest me. I coiled my body, tensing to spring. I felt my instincts over and I jumped, landing beside the doe. I sunk my teeth into its soft neck and drained it dry. And I felt nothing. It did not soothe the burn in my throat. I chased down another doe, and ended up with the same result. Nothing. This time I went after a large buck. I drained it about halfway before I threw it down. It was useless. The fire in my throat was just becoming worse. I couldn't remember a time when it had hurt this bad, except for my newborn years. I growled in frustration and took a deep breath. That's when a magnificent scent filled my senses. Before I knew it I was running towards the delicious aroma. And I saw her. She was standing right outside of a coffee shop that was by the edge of the forest. She had long brown locks and brown eyes. Just like my Bella. I crouched down, preparing to strike.

_That's right Eddie. Drain the human. You will feel so much better. _

**Edward, don't do it. This is not like you. Think about what you are about to do.**

_This is who you are Eddie. Don't deny yourself any longer. We will start with this one, and soon you will be able to taste the blood of your singer. Just imagine how deliciously sweet it will taste. _

I groaned at the thought. Unfortunately the girl's head snapped up from her cell phone and she looked around. Tucking her cell phone back in her purse, she began to walk away. Oh I was not having that. I quickly walked up behind her. "Excuse me ms?" the girl jumped and turned around, but when her eyes fell upon my face her eyes glazed over. This must be that "dazzling" effect as Bella referred to it as. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but I was wondering if there is a cheap motel around here. My car broke down a few miles from here, and I don't have much money." Her eyes looked sympathetic. Perfect. "Oh, well you know what? My sister just moved out, and I have an extra room I could spare. You are more than welcome to stay with me." "Oh, why thank you. That is very generous of you. Allowing a stranger into your home." Her thoughts turned lustful as she thought of what else she could let me into. Hmm, may be I would have some fun with this human before I drained her. "My name is Sara by the way." I smiled at her. "Edward." I responded. She led me to her car, and I noticed the way she purposely swayed her ass when she walked.

We drove to her house in silence. It was a small house, and she was renting it with an elderly couple that lived downstairs. I would have to be quiet, but I could do quiet. Anything to have her sweet blood gushing into my mouth and sliding down my throat. We climbed up the steps, and she had barley closed the door before I had pushed her up against the wall, and assaulted her mouth with my own. At first she seemed shocked at the coolness of my skin, but soon she relaxed and returned the kiss eagerly, almost hungrily. Her warm body felt so good against my cold one. I wouldn't have to worry about being careful with her. I wouldn't have to worry about holding back. I was going to kill her afterwards, so there was no point in being cautious. My hand slipped up her shirt to cup her bra clad breast while my other hand began working at the button of her jeans. I pulled her pants off just as she pulled my shirt over my head. I picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, placing her down in the middle of the bed. I quickly unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, along with my boxers. I got on top of her and ripped her bra and panties off in one fluid motion. She giggled, but that soon turned into a moan as I buried myself inside of her. I had heard from people's thoughts, that sex felt great. That it was one of the best feelings in the world, but nothing could have prepared me for this. It felt amazing. I pulled out, then rammed back into her. She cried out in pleasure and pain. Her arousal became heavier the harder I slammed into her. "You like it rough baby?" I growled increasing my pace. She screamed in pleasure as her inner walls tightened around me. I pumped hard and fast as my own orgasm over came me. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and wrenched her head to the side, exposing her throbbing jugular. I opened my mouth to bite, when a voice screamed at me inside me head.

**EDWARD! Think about what you are about to do! You are about to take this human's life! What if she has a family that will be worried about her? That is someone's little girl that you are holding! Don't kill her.**

I pulled back horrified with what I was about to do. I was going to drain this human. "sorry." I said to the girl, lying down beside her. Soon her breathing evened out and her heart slowed, signaling that she was in a deep sleep. I quickly stood up and pulled my clothes on, jumped out the window and ran. What if Bella found out about what just happened? What did just happen?

_Don't act innocent Eddie. You just fucked that girl and you were going to drain her if you weren't such a pussy. You should just go back now and drink her blood while you still can. _

"No! Now shut the fuck up!" I pushed myself to run even further. And that's when I caught a strangely familiar scent. I stopped and took a deep breath through my nose. I growled and started to panic. That was Victoria's scent. I bolted after it. It led to a house that was completely drowned in Jasper and Bella's scent. I let out a growl. He had already been with her. My vision turned red. I roared and took off, back to the girls' house. I jumped and landed in the open window. She was still asleep. Good. I silently walked over to the bed and turned her head, exposing her jugular. My vision was still red as I sunk my teeth into her butter like flesh. Her blood was so sweet. I greedily gulped it down. Her pulse slowed, and I began to drink faster and faster. She moaned in her sleep but I did not stop until there was nothing left. I pulled back and noticed that the burn in my throat was finally gone. Not just soothed, but gone. Like it never existed. The strength I felt flowing through me was amazing. I clenched and unclenched my fists. I bet I could take on Jasper and win right now. But no I had to wait for the perfect moment. Then I could reclaim my beloved.

*********JD************************JD*******************JD********************

**A/N: **Sorry about the short chapter, but I felt like I owed you guys something. And please don't kill me for making Edward a crazy Psychopath that hears voices. There is a reason to my (well his) madness. -Zee


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: alright, so my last chapter was really, really depressing to write. Sooo, I want to make this chapter kind of a funny chapter.

**How to Get Kicked Out Of Walmart! :)**

**Two Weeks Later **

**JPOV**

I sat on the couch holding my Bella close to my chest stroking her still damp hair from her shower. She had just called her boss to tell him that she would no longer be working for him when Char came into the room. "Jasper, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and helped Bella off my lap. Char led me to the kitchen. "Jasper I am worried about Bella's mental health. I think the stress may be getting to her head." I looked down. I knew her words held truth. "We should take her out. It will be good change of scene for her." "You want me to take her out when Victoria and Maria are practically on our doorstep? What if something happens?" "Correction, WE are going out. As in ALL of us. Me, you, Peter and Bella. That is plenty of protection." I opened my mouth to protest, but just then my cell phone rang. I didn't have to look at the screen to know who it was. "Hello Ali-" "We are going to Walmart. Bonding time. Be ready in twenty. And yes. You do have to go." She hung up. "You better go get ready." And with that Char turned and walked off. I smiled and went back to get Bella.

***************JD*************JD*************JD****************JD*************

Alice, Emmett, Bella, Peter, Char and I hopped out of Emmett's jeep and walked into Walmart. This was not your run-of-the-mill Walmart, no this Walmart was HUGE. Alice led us over to the map (yeah they had a map of the store here.) and unfolded a piece of paper from her pocket. "Alright, here is the deal. Things have been really depressing and boring lately…" "You got that right." Emmett agreed. "Anyways, with the exception of Rosalie, we need some bonding time. I came across this list when I was doing some online shopping. It is a list of ways on how to get kicked out of Walmart. There are some group activates that we can all do together, and then there are some that can be done separately. But what is the fun of it if no one can see you? So I took the liberty of dividing us all into three teams of two. Emmett and Bella, Jasper and Charlotte, and Peter and myself." She smiled brightly and handed us each a piece of paper. "I gave you each your assignments based on humiliation level, and your personalities, and due to this some of you may have more tasks then others. Okay, now that that's settled, let's start off with the group activates." I chuckled as Alice marched off, and shoved the piece of paper into my pocket without looking at it. If she tried, I was sure she could lead an army.

**BPOV**

"The first activity on the list is to have a shopping cart race. Okay now everyone get into your designated teams." Alice said, climbing into a cart. I looked at my cart and was silently debating on how to climb into it without falling on my ass, when a pair of strong arms lifted me up and placed me in the cart. I turned around to a beaming Emmett. "You were taking too long." I rolled my eyes. "I just didn't want to fall." I defended myself. "And remember to go at human pace. We don't need people calling the FBI." "Okay ready-" "wait!" jasper called. "If you count down it won't be fair." "Yes it will be I'm not the one pushing the cart, Peter is." "Well knowing you two, you have probably worked out a system for him know when you are going to say go, therefore, getting a head start and winning by cheating." Alice rolled her eyes. I was just confused. "Hey, kid!" Jasper motioned for some boy that looked like he was 10 to come over here. "Do you want to earn 20 bucks?" the kid nodded his head ferociously. "Good. All you have to do is stand over there and say '123 go!' Alright?" "No no no no! He has to say '321 go!'" Emmett proclaimed. "What difference does it make?" Jasper asked him. "Because, when rockets blast off they don't say '123, and we have liftoff.' They say '321, and we have liftoff'." "actually they say '10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1, and we have liftoff.'" Peter added. "Oh my gosh, it doesn't matter! Just say 321 go." Char told the boy. "So you agree with him? Some friend you are." Jasper mumbled. I laughed. Even Vampires could act like really big babies sometimes. "321 go!" the boy yelled, and Emmett took off running at a human pace. I grabbed on to the sides of the cart so I wouldn't topple backwards and hit my head. We were in the lead, but Jasper and Char were gaining on us. Soon we were all head to head. Just as I was sure we were going to pull ahead of them again, Peter and Jasper took a sharp turn going to the left and right. "HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" I yelled. Alice didn't say we could take short cuts. "No it's not!" a chorus of 4 voices rang out. We were approaching the finish line, and when I looked at the isles to the left and right at us, I saw char and Alice barreling towards us. We were on a collision course. "Emmett! Go faster, were going to crash!" I yelled. Emmett's pace sped up, and we were barely out of the way before there was a loud crash. I looked behind us to see that Peter, Alice, Char and Jasper were a tangled mess with the two shopping carts on top of them. I couldn't help but laugh at the comical scene. Emmett's pace slowed and he calmly pushed me across the finish line. I broke out into a fit of laughter and cheering. Emmett picked me up and spun me around. "Yeah! We won! We are the champions!" I was still laughing as I walked over to jasper, who was still on the ground. I stuck out my hand out for him and he grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of him, crashing his lips to mine. Our kiss was quick but passionate, and all too soon he pulled back and stood up. "That was… fun." He whispered to into my hair. I smiled. After putting the carts back in their respected places, Alice walked to the front of the group with the list again. She did not look happy. "Next on the list is another group activity." She smirked. "Follow me." We walked to the other side of Walmart and stopped at the gift wrap. Alice handed us each a tube of gift wrap. "What are we going to do with these?" Emmett asked, eyeing his Star wars tube with confusion. "We are going to fence. Here are the rules, if you get hit in the arm or the leg, you can't use it any more. If you get hit on the chest or head, you're dead." I giggled. I had taken fencing lesions when I was little with Rene, and I could still recall most of them clearly.

I was up against Alice first. She didn't waist anytime in going for the kill. She jabbed her tube, aiming for my heart. I twisted my tube so we met at an ex. I spun my body to the right, so that I was behind Alice and stabbed her in the back. Alice turned to me with shock on her face. "I win." I smirked. Alice huffed and sat down. Emmett was up against Peter next. It was obvious that Emmett was trying to use his strength to fling peters tube from his hand, but Peter had experience. Peter got Emmett in his leg, so Emmett was hopping on one leg by the time Peter decided to put him out of his misery with a clunk to the head. Emmett pouted, but sat down next to Alice. I was up against Char next. It didn't last long. I got her in the first 20 seconds. I don't think she was really trying. Jasper was up against Peter next. They circled each other with grins on their faces. Jasper waited for peter to strike, giving him an opening to his arm. He hit peter right in his right arm, so he was forced to use his left arm. After that it seemed like jasper was just toying with peter. He would fake left then fake right. This went on for about five minutes before he struck peter in both his legs so peter was on his knees. And with one swipe jasper 'decapitated' peter. I walked up to Jasper and he smiled. It was down to us two. We stalked each other, moving in a slow circle. I was determined to win this. I saw his hand twitch and I stepped to the side just in time to avoid his blow to the left. I used this to my advantage and swung my tube at his arm. He twisted and dodged, striking me in my leg. I was glad I had taken ballet classes, even though I was horrible at them. I knew I wouldn't last long on only one leg; I had to go for the kill soon. I waited until he shifted his wait onto his left foot, and I charged at his right. A smug smile came across his face. I realized a second too late that this is what he wanted. I just fell right into his trap. Literally. I stumbled over my own feet, but just before I hit the ground Jasper's strong arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up into his face as he poked me in the chest with his tube of gift-wrap. "I win." He said softly, bringing his lips down to mine in a passionate kiss. Just as I was about ready to allow his tongue access to my mouth Alice cleared her throat. Jasper slowly pulled away and helped me stand up. "Well, since you two are so lustful today, you will be perfect for the next objective on the list." She paused. "Number three, have two people go into a unisex dressing room and pretend to have sex." I blushed five shades of red. I couldn't do this. I would die of embarrassment. I looked over to Jasper who was sporting a huge grin. "'common darlin. It will be fun." I could not believe he just said that. "What? A-are you serious? I'm not. I can't." "It will be fun. I promise." I looked at him like he had grown a second head. He couldn't be serious. "You have to do it Bella." I looked over at Alice. Great now they were ganging up on me. "I don't really have a choice here do I?" "Good that means you'll do it!" Alice bounced as jasper took my hand and led me to the dressing rooms. Jasper randomly picked out a dress and a pair of pants and walked up to the attendant. "Two. We only need one dressing room." I looked at the lady. Her name tag read 'Cindy'. She looked like she was in her late 40's. Her eyes glazed over when jasper spoke, and she absently mindedly handed him the door hanger. Jasper, still holding my hand, led us into the tiny room. He closed his eyes. "Jasper what are you-" "shhhh." He hushed me. When I opened my mouth to ask him again what he was doing, he silenced me by bring his mouth down to mine in a hard passionate kiss. His tongue danced with mine, struggling for dominance of the kiss. My mouth slowly relaxed, letting him have control. I moaned against his hard lips, and he pulled away. "I had to make sure we had an audience first." He said softly, running his hand up and down my side. He wrapped his other hand in my hair and pulled my lips down for another kiss. Jasper's hand slowly slid down to the front of my pants and began to unbutton them. I pulled my lips back from his so they were barley touching. "What are you doing?" I whispered softly against his lips. "Why pretend when you can have the real thing?" and with that my lips crashed against his. The thought of having sex in a public place should have embarrassed me, but it turned me on to no end. He finished unbuttoning my pants, and I reached mine down to unbutton his. I gasped when he pulled his pants down, realizing he was going commando. His hands hastily pulled my pants and panties down and he grinded his hips against mine, earning a moan from me. "We got to make this fast Darlin'." I looked down at his large erection and bit my lip. I wondered how he fit inside of me at all. Instead of verbally responding I nodded. He positioned his head at my wet entrance and easily slid into me, filling me up completely. "Shit darlin', you're so tight. I can barley move my cock." I moaned at his words. "You like that baby?" Jasper's voice was low and seductive. I nodded. My mouth dropped open into an 'o' as he began to move out of me, until only his head was inside of me, then ramming back into me fully. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. I moaned at the sensation. He moved in and out of me and occasionally rolled his hips into mine. His thrusts became harder and faster and he let out a sexy gravely moan. My head flew back and hit the wall as he started pounding into me at an almost inhuman pace. Our moans were becoming louder and closer together. I could tell that I was close to the edge. I was getting hotter, tighter. "Jasper please, don't stop. I'm so close." His hand reached down between us to pinch my clit. "OH MY GOD JASPER!" I screamed as I came around him. Immediately after he let out a loud moan as he spilled his cold seed deep inside of me. I was panting, trying to catch my breath as I came down from my orgasmic high. Jasper slowly set me down on wobbly knees. "You okay Darlin'? I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice was full of concern. I laughed. "I'm better than okay, I'm fantastic. That was great." He smiled and gave me a quick sweet kiss on the lips. I pulled up my pants and finger combed my hair. I saw jasper doing the same. "Time to face the music." He smiled and opened the door. The first thing I noticed was the huge crowd of people around here, and that they were all staring at me. I blushed and jasper took my hand, leading me to where Alice was waiting for us.

**Meanwhile…**

**Emmett's POV**

I reviewed my task in my head as I headed to the hunting section of the store. This was going to be hilarious. I arrived there and saw the clerk. He young kid of about 21 sitting down playing his PSP. Perfect. I casually walked over to the hunting rifles and picked one up. I tossed it back and forth a couple of times, before walking up to the clerk, gun in hand. "Excuse me, sir?" I did my best at channeling my inner Edward so I wouldn't bust up laughing. He was so involved with his game that he didn't even see me. "Excuse me?" I said loudly. He looked up with an annoyed look on his face, but once he saw my size his eyes widened. "Sorry, how may I help you?" His voice went up an octave. Pussy. "I was wondering where the anti-depressants are?" his face went as white as a sheet. "Um I-I don't think y-you should be buying a gun I-if you're on antidepressants." He stuttered. This was too funny. "You don't understand. My dog just died and my parents passed away 5 years ago." I made my voice break at the end. "I can't live without my little Lucy." I could feel venom well up in my eyes. This was perfect. "I-I jut I can't" I forced myself to dry sob. "Um I'm sorry for your loss, but I think you should put the gun back. "Why? Why can't I come into a fucking Walmart and buy a fucking gun and a bottle of god damn anti-depressants! My voice started off soft, but I was yelling by the end. The guy looked like he was about ready to pee his pants and I noticed two other Walmart employees heading my way, so I put the gun down on the counter and booked it with a grin on my face. Task complete.

**PETER POV**

I practically skipped to the clothing department. The excitement and anticipation of my assignment was bubbling up inside of me. This was going to be hilarious. I walked to the men's section and saw that there was an employee going through the clothes. I pretended to browse through the clothes, making note of where all the mannequins were. As soon as she left I went to work. I grabbed one mannequin from the men's side and one from the women's. I arranged them so that the man was bent over the women, making it look like he was fucking her from behind. I smiled my pervey smile and grabbed the rest of them, arranging them into various erotic positions. Good thing I knew a lot. I could have kept going, but I ran out of mannequins after about 20 positions. I pouted. That had been fun. I saw someone hiding and I quickly ducked behind a rack of different hideous clothing items. It was an elderly woman, who looked to be in her 70's. She saw my artwork and stopped as her mouth dropped open. I clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter as she huffed and walked away, presumably to find an employee to fix it. I watched about ten more reactions before I became bored of it and walked away.

_**It didn't take long to find the isle that would help me complete my next task. I looked through the blankets until I found one that suited my mission. My task was to run around the store dressed in a cape, singing the superman theme song. Well there were two things wrong with that. First of all, Batman was WAY cooler then superman and I had no idea what the superman theme song was. I picked up the blanket that had pictures of Batman and Robin on it and tied it around my shoulders. I grinned when I saw the old lady from earlier standing a couple of feet away. I took a unnecessary breath and ran at a fast human pace by her, screaming at the top of my lungs "**__**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!" she jumped and screamed, dropping the bed set she was holding. As I ran down the aisle she yelled "I'm reporting you to the manager young man!" I laughed. She had no idea I was over twice her age. I ran around the store some more until I saw a very angry looking employee heading my way. I started sing-yelling even louder. "Hey! You there! Stop right where you are!" I was getting ready to stop when an idea came to mind. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled as I took off running. I looked behind me at the overweight employee who was struggling to keep up with my pace. I laughed before I ran into something and bounced back off it. **_

**MEANWHILE, JPOV**

As soon as I walked up to Alice, she me and Bella our next assignment. "These one's you guys are going to have to do separately." Bella whimpered. We hadn't left each other's side since I went to see Jacob. Alice's face went blank as she had a vision. "Don't worry; nothing is going to go wrong." She smiled before giving us our next objectives.

I kissed Bella quickly on the lips before we headed our separate ways. I walked to the toy isle and quickly located the stuffed animals. I took a deep breath before picking up a large pink poodle and cradling it in my arms like a baby. I saw a woman in her twenty's staring at me while her kid ran around picking out several toys that I was sure they wouldn't actually be buying. I gave her a dirty look. She should be watching her kid and not me. I walked off with the poodle in my arms. Every time someone would look at me I would say "good girl Sophie" or "who's a good doggie." The reactions were only mildly amusing until I ran into an old lady who looked to be about 72 years old. "Good Sophie. Such a good dog. Who wants a biscuit?" the lady stopped what she was doing and turned around to gawk at me. "What is wrong with this world?" she asked while shaking her head before returning to her grocery list. Geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the cave this morning. I went to put the dog down on some random isle, but I just couldn't. I had grown attached to it. How fucking pathetic. Oh well I would buy it for Bella as a gift. I tucked the toy under my arm and started to look for Alice. That's when I heard the voice. "There! That's one of them." I turned to see the old lady from earlier with two buff looking guys. Damn security. Well I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. Well not really, considering I could kick their asses with both hands tied behind my back and blindfolded. But I would make them chase me. I took off at a human sprint and saw that they were chasing me. I smiled at the fact that they would never catch me. They held up pretty well for the first five minutes, but they were no Olympic runners. They soon fell behind, but they seemed determine to give themselves heart attacks, so they kept chasing me. I turned my head to watch them struggle, and ran right into something with so much force, that I bounced off, landing right at the feet of the security. I looked up to see what could possibly have that effect on my, to see peter in basically the same position. "Damn it peter!" I yelled, throwing the poodle at him. He took the dog in his hands and burst out laughing. I held in a growl as he carelessly threw it back at me. The stitching was fragile. "Are you planning on buying that?" one of the employees that were chasing peter asked, out of breath. "Yeah, I am." I said. Which made Peter bust up laughing. I hissed at him but low enough so the humans wouldn't hear. "It's for Bella." I mumbled. One of the security guards tried to grab my arm to escort me out, but I wrenched my arm away. "I can get up by myself!" I snapped. I got to my feet as did peter. "Sure it is." Then he mumbled something that sounded like whipped. "Like you're not! You basically grovel at Char's feet every day!" I said as I handed over the money for the stuffed dog. Peter snorted as the security guards escorted us out. "I end up in this situation with you way too often." I said to Peter. "Not really, usually we end up behind bars." I laughed. "Remember Kansas '87?" Peter busted up laughing. "The look on Char's face when she came to bail us out." I doubled over with laughter. I could laugh now, but it had been terrifying back in 1987. I was sure char was going to rip my dick off. But luckily, both my boys and my penis stayed firmly attached to my body. I smiled at the memory as I leaned against Emmett's Jeep and waited for the others.

**CHAR'S POV**

I giggled as I thought about my next task. I found the shoe department fairly quickly and took off my red Jimmy Choo's; randomly picking up a shoe box and discarded the cheap excuse for heals inside. I would NEVER buy a pair of shoes here. Ever. I placed my beloved heals in the cardboard box and walked up to the unsuspecting clerk and placed the shoes in front of him. I want to return these. I said in a snippy voice. "Umm okay. Do you have a receipt?" this boy really didn't know anything about shoes, otherwise he would have known that Walmart would NEVER sell a pair of shoes this classy here. "No." I stated simply, while pretending to examine my perfectly manicured nails. "Uhh okay. I will be right back." He picked up my heals and went to a back room. I heard a snickering and turned to see Emmett and Alice watching me. I smiled at them before turning back to the clerk who was returning with my shoes. "Umm mam, we don't sell these here. I'm sorry." I started to feel bad for the boy, but the job must be done. "Are you sure? I know I bought these here." "I'm sorry but we-"I cut him off. "I thought the customer was always right? Don't you have a plaque with that on it or something?" "We do, but-""I'm a customer, and I know I bought these here!" I was yelling by now. "Mam, if you could just calm down-""I AM RIGHT! DAMN IT! AND DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I stomped my foot for good measure. I noticed that I was attracting a crowd. Good. I jumped on top of a convenient mettle bench and yelled "the customer is always right! Always right damn it!" the crowd laughed and cheered as I chanted the words over and over again. I noticed the boy had just hung up the phone. Damn it. How the hell did I miss that? I looked for a way to escape, but I noticed security had already covered the exits. Damn they were fast. One of the guards walked up to me. "Mam you're going to have to need to leave the store now. We will escort you out." Fuck. Well I don't see a way out of this. Oh well. There goes all my fun. I stepped down off the bench and walked out of the store, shooting glares at Emmett and Alice who were hiding from the bad guys behind a shoe rack. I walked out of the store and was shocked to see peter and jasper leaning against Emmett's Jeep. At least I wasn't the first to get kicked out.

**Alice's POV**

I knew that Jasper and Peter were already waiting outside when Char got kicked out too. I smiled. It had been fun watching them complete their tasks, but now it was my turn. I quickly gave Emmett his mission and headed to the food isles. I quickly walked over to the place I had seen in my visions, and right on que the speakers buzzed on and a woman's bored voice announced "Deborah Carlson, you party is waiting for you at register four. Deborah Carlson, register four." I dropped to my knees screaming. "NO! It's those voices again! No! Make them stop! Please make them stop!" fake dry sobs wracked through my body as I curled up into a fetal position on the floor. The announcer's voice came back on the speakers. "We have a code three in isle nine. Code three in isle nine. I looked up to the big black dangly thing that had the isle numbers on it. It said nine on it in a big white number. Dang it. I quickly bounced up and flashed my crowd a grin and bowed before taking off. I walked towards the dairy products where I encountered a very sweaty security guard. Really? What Walmart would have security guards? I turned, only to see that another big sweaty guard was blocking the other end of the isle. Double darn. I quickly thought up a plan as the guards closed in. as soon as sweat-guard no1 was close enough, I gave a very fake, human sounding his and snapped my teeth at him. His shock was written all over his face as he stiffened and jumped back, allowing me to squeeze pass him. I took off running, but didn't get very far. I ran into a dead end. Bummer. I let them escort me out to where the others were waiting.

**BPOV**

I had noticed the security guards that were scoping out the store, probably looking for me and whoever was left inside the store. I hid behind racks as I made my way to the music section. I quickly found the music sampler and set it to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and turned it up full blast. I quickly grabbed the electric guitar that was on display. Luckily it was tuned. I plugged it into the amps and began strumming as I sang to the lyrics.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me  
I was a wreck but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel  
Like I'm living' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back _

Then the music shut off. I looked to see that a security guard had shut off the music while the other unplugged my guitar from the amps. Dang it I was having fun.

The crowd cheered as the guards grabbed my arm and started leading me towards the exit doors. "I don't know why you and your friends insist on doing this. It just makes our jobs harder. Teenage punks." One of the guards said as they let go of my arm as soon as I was out side. My anger flared as I turned around to face them. "Well it's good that we are making you work. You could l loose a couple pounds asshole." I turned around and walked off to Jasper's side. "Bella you have mad skills." Peter commented. I blushed and looked down. "You heard that?" I asked shyly. "I think everyone heard that darlin'" "I didn't know you could play the Electric guitar." "Jasper taught me." I said smiling. My blushed deepened as Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist, waiting for Emmett to come out of the store.

**EmmettPOV**

I know that I was the last one left in the store and I felt almost giddy that I won. Not that it was a contest, but still. The only thing that was wrong was that since Alice got kicked out, I had no idea what my assignment was. I contemplated just leaving, but then my cell phone vibrated. I opened it and grinned at my text from Alice. This was going to be fun. I causally strolled over to the women's section and picked up the first dress I saw. It was a hideous yellow and it was huge. Perfect. I went to the dressing room and used my super awesome good looks to convince the clerk to let me try this on. When I got in there I noticed that there was a bag of makeup on the floor. I opened it and saw a note on top. _'Have fun! ;) –Alice'_ I went through the items. There was eyeliner, mascara, lipstick (bright red), blue eye shadow, and pink blush. I laughed as I stripped down to my underwear and began putting on the eyeliner. I poked my eye about 18 times before I got it to look right. I added the mascara and eye shadow. My eyes looked about as good as Rose's now. I grinned as I added the blush and smeared the lipstick all over my lips. And lastly I pulled the dress over my head. I picked up the bag and a yellow bow with white poka dots fell out. I snapped it in to my dark curls. I walked out and immediately heard the giggles of a group of teenage girls. I smiled showing my teeth and they busted up laughing. "Like omg. Isn't Justin Bieber so freaking sexy?" I said in my best obnoxious Paris Hilton voice. They clutched their sides as they doubled over laughing. I walked up to the front of the stores. "Omg I can't believe one of the Jo Bros got married. It's like there all in high school in their show then it's like omg now he is married? WTF? I didn't even know he had a girlfriend!" I had attracted many eyes and there were several people recording me on their phone. "What's the deal with Miley now? She was all sweet and innocent at the beginning of her show, and now she's all I can't be tamed! I mean seriously!" I saw the guards heading this way so I had to make my grand finally fast. "She wears short skirts, I wear tee shirts! She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers! Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that I'm the one who understands you! Baby baby baby ohhh! Baby baby baby nooo! Baby baby baby ohhhh! You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream! In my head I see you all over me! I came to dance dance dance! I hit the floor because that's my plans plans plans! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes singing ah-oh got to let go! We ginna light it up like it is dynamite! Just ginna stand there and watch me burn that's alright because I like the way it hurts just ginna stand there and hear me cry, that's alright because I love the way you lie! And I know that he knows that I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I'm happy with some other guy! I don't wanna hurt him anymore I don't wanna be a murderer! Baby I like it the way you move on the floor! You got designer shades just to hide your face! You wear them around like your cooler than me!" by the time I got the last note out, the guards had grabbed my arms and where pulling me towards the door. "Ouch stop it! I have rights you know! HARRASMENT!" they let me go at the door and I turned around and flipped them the double bird. "Fuck you bitches!" I yelled at them, still using my Paris Hilton voice. I turned around to see that my family was staring at me surprising laughter. I walked over to them and smoothly ran my hand through my hair. "Hey what's up you guys?" I asked. They cracked up laughing.

**BPOV**

I was lying on Jasper's bare chest, clad in only my bra and underwear, trying to sleep. It had been a long, fun day and I was exhausted. But for some reason I couldn't sleep. "Darlin' you need to get some rest." I smiled and snuggled up under his chin. "I know. I just can't sleep." "You want me to help you with that?" I nodded. I thought he meant by using his gift, so I gasped when he flipped me on my back and started kissing down my stomach. He stopped when he got to my panties and took a deep breath, smelling my arousal. "Jasper, wait." His dark, lust filled eyes met mine. "No one's ever…" my voice trailed off. He grabbed my chin and turned my head so that I met his eyes again. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do" I bit my lip. "I do want you to though." He smiled and kissed my lips. "Just relax. Let me take care of you." I nodded and laid back. I felt him remove my bra and panties. I looked down to see him lick my folds. I gasped and flung my head back as he pumped two fingers into me. I moaned and bucked my hips up as he continued his assault on me. I moaned as he replaced his fingers with his tongue as my orgasm hit. After he was done cleaning me up, he helped me put my bra and panties back on, so I wouldn't feel so exposed. I smiled as I climbed back on his chest, snuggling under his chin again. I closed my eyes. But there was something I had to do before I feel asleep. "Jasper?" I whispered my voice soft from exhaustion. "yeah darlin'?" "I love you" I whispered quietly, knowing he would hear me. "I love you too Bella." He wrapped his arms around me and started to sing softly.

"_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall out of bed,_

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy like a Sunday night._

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee,_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild,_

_Oh you make me smile. _

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. Feeling perfectly safe in my love's arms.

**A/N:**

I don't own the songs;

You belong with me- Taylor Swift

Baby- Justin Bieber

Teenage Dream- Katy Perry

Dynamite- Taio Cruz

Love the way you lie- Eminem ft Rihannah

Unfaithful- Rihannah

I like it- Enrique Iglesias

Cooler than me- Mike Posner

Smile-Uncle Kracker

I am really, really sorry for not updating in so long. This chapter just took forever to write. Thank you for being so patient with me. I hope you liked this monster of a chapter, with a double shot of lemon. ;D Please R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I just want to say thank you to all of my readers (: you guys are the best.

**BPOV**

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone vibrating on the wooden stand next to me. I groaned and threw it across the room. There was a crash and I looked over to see that it had hit a lamp and shattered. I groaned but I didn't care. I felt like crap. Part of it might be because Jasper wasn't in bed with me, but the time on the alarm clock begged to differ. 6:30 am. With a sigh I got up out of bed. It was way too early to get up, but I had to clean that glass and the bits of my phone up. After I disposed of the evidence, I got dressed and set out to find Jasper. It didn't take long. I found him in the sitting room talking to Peter and Char in a serious tone. I walked in slowly and Peter looked up and smiled at me. Char and Jasper stopped talking. Uh oh. This was not good. "Hey Darlin'. You're up early." Jasper said without turning to look at me. "What's going on?" I asked, walking to his side. Jasper locked eyes with Peter and they seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation. Peter took his eyes away from jasper and looked at me. "Bella, there is something coming. And if we stay here we could risk the whole town being destroyed. Char and I own a property up in Alaska, it is very secluded. We think it is best we go there until this blows over." I glanced at Jasper, who was still not looking at me. In the short time that I had been here I had learned not to disagree with peter, as he was rarely ever wrong.

"Okay. When do we leave?" "As soon as we can." Peter responded. "I will go pack my things. Jasper? Will you come with me?" he nodded and followed me to our room. As soon as we were both inside, I closed the door and turned to face Jasper. "Jasper?" he was looking around the room, anywhere but at me. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind. Was he mad at me? Had I done something to displease him? Was he going to leave me? I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I tried to will them away but they spilled as I spoke my next words. "Jasper I don't know what I did wrong, but please don't leave me. Just tell me what I did and I will fix it. Please, please stay with me." I was sobbing hard by the end as I looked down. My fear and worry washed over me making my knees buckle. But before I could hit the floor a pair of cold strong arms wrapped around me, lifting me up and carrying me to the bed. He sat down so that I was sitting sideways on his lap. He tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. "Bella, I am not mad at you. You did nothing wrong." He smiled. "And whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere. I love you" he brought his lips lightly down to mine in a soft kiss. The tears had stopped flowing, but I was still confused. Sensing my emotions Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you would like to say darlin'?" I nodded. "Why wouldn't you look at me, or talk to me earlier?" Jasper cast his eyes down momentarily, before returning back to my eyes. "Whatever is coming, it is strong. I want to protect you, but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I'm strong enough." I took his face in both of my hands. "Jasper, you are the strongest person I know. If anyone could protect me it would be you." He brought his lips down to mine again, but this time the kiss was not at all gentle. His hand started wandering across my body, and just as he reached the waist line of my pants, we were interrupted. "You two can fuck all you want once we get to the cabin! Hurry up and pack!" Peter yelled from downstairs. I sighed and slid off of jasper. "Hey, Bella what happened to my lamp?" "Common, peter said we have to hurry." I smiled and begun packing

*********JD***********JD**************JD************JD********JD********JD*****

I thought Jasper drove fast, but Peter was much worse. Normally it would take 2-3 days to get there, but with peter's driving we got there at about 12:30 am the next day. I had slept in the car so I felt well rested by the time we arrived. Jasper helped me carry my suitcases into the small cabin. There were two bedrooms so jasper and I picked the one that was across from the bathroom. I put my suitcase down on the bed and opened up the front zipper to pull out my phone. Then I remembered that I had smashed it into a thousand tiny pieces the day before. "Jasper?" I didn't have to raise my voice. I knew he would hear me. His arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. "Umm I was wondering if I could use your phone?" he handed out his blackberry to me, but as I reached for it he pulled it back. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What happened to your phone?" I blushed and looked down. "I threw it at the lamp." I looked up to see him looking at me confused. "It woke me up." He smiled his lazy smile. "So that's what happened to my lamp." I blushed and looked down. "Yeah sorry about that" "its fine darlin'" he kissed my cheek and left me to make my call.

I quickly punched in jakes familiar number and pressed the talk button. He answered on the first ring. "Listen you bloodsucker, we had an agreement-" "whoa there Jake. Hello to you two." I cut him off. "Bella!" Jake yelled. I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear. "Bella, where have you been? I have been trying to call you for the past two days!" "Sorry Jake I broke my phone." "Why didn't you call me sooner? I missed you." I paused. "Bella?" with a sigh I explained about peter's power and how he said it would be best if we left town until this was over. "Bella I'm coming up with you." I froze. I'm pretty sure that Jasper would get over it eventually, but I had no idea how Peter and Char would react to Jake. And Jake didn't know about their diet. "Jake you can't. This is Peter and Char's house. And they don't live off of animals like Jasper does." "What? You mean that they feed from humans? Bella how could you put yourself in danger like that? What if you get hurt?" "Jake it's not like that; they don't just kill any human they find. They only hunt the lowest humans you could possible imagine. Rapist, murders, drug dealers." "So you're saying its okay for them to do that? Bella what is wrong with you?" I was about to reply when the other line of the phone went dead. He hung up on me. _Jerk._ I thought as I walked out to the hall where jasper was waiting, just like I knew he would be. "I don't like the way he spoke to you." I just raised my eyebrows, keeping my eyes on his boots. "He said he is coming here. Stupid mutt." I looked up into his pitch black eyes and carefully put a hand on his cheek, making him look at me. I stretched up so I could kiss him softly. "You should hunt before he gets here. I know you're calmer after you have eaten." I caressed his cheek softly. "I don't want to leave you." His voice was quiet as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. I rested my head against his chest. I was tired after all. "Peter and Char will be here with me. And I think I am going to take a nap." He rested his cheek on my head. "I will stay with you until you fall asleep. He picked me up and carried me to our bed, placing me in the middle and spooning up behind me. Jasper nuzzled my neck and started humming an unfamiliar tune. I smiled as unconsciousness surrounded me in a peaceful blanket.

********************JD******************JD**************JD********************

**JPOV**

I listened to Bella's calm, even heartbeat for a few moments before kissing her shoulder and quietly walking out the door. I nodded at peter and left the house. Once my feet hit the snow I took off at a sprint, so I would not fall in. I quickly found the scent of a grizzly bear and followed it. I stopped a few feet away from my prey, crouching down low ready to spring. I uncoiled my body as I leapt forward, only to be knocked aside by a fast hard object. I rolled and sprung back to my feet, snarling at the intruder. My body was prepared to spring, but then I recognized who I was getting ready to attack. "Emmett you dumb fuck! What the hell were you thinking? I could have killed you!" he let out a laugh. "Like you could!" now it was my turn to laugh. I dropped down into a playful crouch and ran at Emmett, pinning him. He struggled for a minute and was able to get an arm out and flip me off of him. I moved to the side quickly so that he couldn't get his arms around me. I ran at him, but he was anticipating that move and he ducked. I used my momentum to roll and jump back to my feet, narrowly step siding Emmett's next advance. After a couple of minutes of playing around I decided to end it. I grabbed Emmett in a headlock and forced him to his knees. "I win." I declared releasing Emmett from my hold. He got up and rubbed his neck where a temporary mark was forming from where I had held him in my grip. "Wimp." I smirked at him. He narrowed his eyes at me. And looked around. "Looks like we chased off breakfast." "You mean you chased of my breakfast." "No way mine I was here first. That bear was mine." "I beat you. I get the bear." Without skipping a beat I took a deep breath and bolted after the scent of the bear, Emmett right behind me. I reached the bear first, and without stopping I tackled it in one fluid motion. I heard a growl behind me as I succumbed to my senses. I quickly snapped the bear's neck and turned around to the vampire that dared challenge me for my meal. He crouched down, his eyes as black as mine. He snarled and ran towards me, I jumped and he grabbed the bear and sunk his razor sharp teeth into the soft flesh of my kill's neck. I roared in rage as I landed on my feet, pushing him aside and biting into the thick fur of the bear and letting the warm blood gush down my throat. But all too soon the other vampire was back on his feet charging at me. He knocked me down and tried pinning me but I was faster than him. I quickly got to my feet and let out a warning growl, dropping to a defensive stance in front of my kill. The other vampire did not back off but as I took a step forward, I could sense the blood beginning to slow from my kill. The red haze slowly lifted as the blood of the dead bear cooled, no longer smelling appealing. I came down from my hunting induced high quick enough to dodge a blow from Emmett, who in return crashed into a nearby tree. I watched as he slowly stood up and shook the snow from his hair like a dog. He turned to face me, his eyes no longer pitch black, but instead a rich gold. I rolled my eyes at him. "One of these days, I'm going to end up ripping one of your limbs off… or worse" he laughed. "That's part of the fun isn't it? Living on the edge." I shook my head at him "speaking of living on the edge, where's Rose?" he looked over his shoulder just as Rosalie walked into the clearing. _How could I not have sensed her there?_ _I must be getting old._ "That was quite a show you two put on there." she smiled as I walked up and gave her a hug. We have always had a close bond. She released me then slapped me on my cheek. Hard. "Umm… ouch. What was that for?" I said putting my hand lightly on my cheek. That really stung. "That's for thinking you could just run away without telling us goodbye." "Rose I didn't run away-" she cut me off. "We know that. The little pixy told us about Victoria and Maria. And where here to tell you that you are not doing this alone. I and Emmett are going to be here for you." "But I wouldn't be alone. Peter and Charlotte are here with me." "And you think that's enough to stop whatever the hell is coming?" that was a blow to my ego, but I knew she was right. "I don't want you guys getting hurt." I looked at rose first, then at Emmett. "listen bro, I know that you want to think that you will be strong enough to handle whatever is coming, but I know that if anything ever happened to rose, then I would not stop at anything to make sure that whoever did it would pay." He wrapped his arms around rose. I knew they were right. This was a battle I could not fight on my own. I needed them. "Alright. Your right. I do need help with this. Bella Peter Char and I have a cabin up a little ways from here. You are more than welcome to stay there if you would like." I noticed Rose's displeasure when I mentioned Bella's name. "Alright, what are we waiting around here for let's go!" Emmett boomed, taking off in the direction that I had pointed. Rose and I followed, but went a little bit slower. "Rose, I know you don't like Bella. But I am asking you as you brother to try and be civil to her. Please." We slowed as we reached the porch, where we could already hear Emmett inside. She turned to me. "Jasper, it is no secret that I don't like her. But you have been more like a brother to me than Edward ever could. I owe it to you to try and act civil around her. I will try my best, but no promises." I nodded. It was better than nothing. Just as we were about to go inside, there was a loud crash and a series of snarls coming from behind the door. "What the hell?" rose said as we ran inside, gasping at the scene before us.

***************JD***************JD*****************JD************JD***********

**A/N:** I hope yall liked this chapter. I am afraid that I may have lost some of you because of my fail at updating. If you are still reading my story, please review so I know that you are out there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously on Jasper's Darlin':**

Bella relocated herself to Los Angeles California where she ran into the Cullen's once again. After finding out that they are each other's true mates, Bella and Jasper express their love for each other in the most intimate of ways, only to find out that they were being watched the whole time.

Bella's wolfy friend Jacob has a problem against the Cullen's and has gone round and round with Jasper, but after realizing that they both care more about Bella than their hatred for each other they form a temporary truce.

Edward has taken a plunge off the deep end and has completely lost his marbles. (Or has he?) Committing several violent acts in one night.

With everything going on jasper decided to move his coven away from civilization, hoping that no one innocent will be harmed by a jealous maker and an evil enemies mate that are bound on not only killing them, but destroying everything that they care about.

**************JD*************JD**************JD*************JD****************

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sounds of growls and snarls. I immediately jumped up out of bed and ran into the main room. I stopped at the scene before me. Peter had Emmett in a throat hold against the wall, and char was crouched low behind peter. The room was a complete mess. The couch was overturned, the flat screen TV was cracked and thrown across the room, I don't know what happened to the char, but it was split in two and the stuffing was littering the floor like snow. There were random objects and paintings that had been thrown from the wall, that were now cracked pieces on the floor. A growl brought my attention to the main problem in the room. Peter had now increased the pressure on his grip and a crack was beginning to form on Emmett's cheek. Faster than I could keep track, Emmett freed himself of peters grip and flung him into the wall. Charlotte snarled and tackled Emmett, who tucked himself and sprung back to his feet, crouching and preparing to spring at peter who had recovered himself. "Stop!" I screamed. But they either couldn't hear me above the snarls, or they were too far gone. They were going to kill each other if I didn't do something. Without thinking I ran between peter and Emmett just as Emmett flew himself at Peter. There was a loud slam right before something with the force of a Mac truck slammed into my right side. I was slammed into the wall, and barley able to register jasper standing between peter and Emmett who were now slumped against opposite walls, unconscious. I looked up into jaspers pitch black eyes before unconsciousness over came me.

**JPOV**

I ran into the cabin seeing just as Emmett slammed into Bella, who was foolishly standing between him and peter. My vision turned red. "NO!" I roared, pushing Emmett and peter apart, and unleashing my power on them knocking them out. I looked over to Bella whose body was lying at an awkward angle. I ran over to her just as her eyes fluttered close. I heard rose gasp and run over to Emmett as char did for peter. But I didn't care about them now. I cared about my human mate lying broken on the floor. I picked her up gently in my arms and ran to our room, slamming the door. I set her down on the bed as I felt myself losing control one more look at her broken body sent me over the edge. My inner daemon broke free of his cage and took over my mind and body. All I could hope for was that no one I loved got hurt this time.

**PPOV**

I woke up to something slapping my face lightly. I could faintly hear Char calling my name, but it sounded far off. When I finally came too it I jumped up, crouching in front of my mate at the big vampire in the room. "Peter calm down. This is Jasper's brother Emmett, and his sister Rosalie." I immediately straightened up, feeling embarrassed that I had attacked him in the first place. Emmett looked at me with anger in his eyes. "Emmett, I am sorry. I did not know that you were Jasper's brother. I thought you were one of Victoria's spies. It would have been nice to have a warning." I looked around the cabin, realizing that jasper wasn't there. Char grabbed my hand. "Sweetie when Emmett jumped at you, Bella put herself in-between you too. She got hit on her right side." My eyes widened in fear and shock. Anger swirled around me as a growl sounded from the bedroom. My eyes darted to the door. Jasper had lost control, with Bella in the room. I started to head to their door when Char stopped me. "You can't go in there now Peter! You will get hurt." She looked into my crimson red eyes with hers. "Wait, Bella's in there with him?" Emmett asked. God I have had better conversations with garden gnomes. "Yes. After you crashed into her Jasper came in here knocked us out and carried her into the bedroom, barricading the door." He growled. "I'm going in there." I rolled my eyes. This guy had NO brain I swear. "Fine. It's your pyre." I told him as he knocked the door down, sending the dresser that was blocking it flying across the room, shattering upon impact with the wall. There was a series of growls and snarls before all became quiet. I carefully crept up to the side of the door to see that jasper was standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed while Emmett was talking to Bella softly. I carefully walked over to her and examined her. I was no doctor, but I could tell that she needed one. Her skin was pale and I suspected that there would be a large purple bruise on her right side. I carefully lifted her shirt up a little, ignoring the growls from the other males in the room, and confirmed my suspicion. I also noticed something. A small bump on her stomach. I touched the swelling gently. The bump was hard and did not move under my touch. I motioned for jasper to come with me as I headed out the front door and took off in a sprint. As soon as we were out of hearing range from the house I stopped him. "Jasper, I think it might be a good idea to contact Carlisle. I'm not sure but I think there might be something wrong with Bella." "What do you mean?" he asked me with a confused look on his face. "I think she might have a malignant tumor." I watched as shock and disbelief crossed his face as he sunk to his knees.

**JPOV**

I sunk to my knees as I registered what Peter was saying. I had not attempted medical school, but I read enough of Carlisle's notes to know what malignant tumor meant. "You mean like cancer?" I put my head in my hands. This could not be happening. How could I not have realized this sooner? "Well as far as I know, malignant tumors are cancerous, but they can be removed as long as their noticed in time." well that made me feel loads better. "Did we notice it in time?" I asked him, still looking at the ground. "Well it's not that big, so I am guessing yes. But I still recommend either calling Dr. C, or taking her to the nearest hospital, which is quite always away from here." I shook my head in agreement. He was right. Bella did need a doctor. And there was only one doctor I trusted to take care of my beautiful mate. "I will call Carlisle." As soon as the words were out of my mouth he was gone, leaving me to take care of my business.

**BPOV**

The sound of yet another crash woke me up. Again. I opened my eyes to see Emmett and jasper about ready to lunge at each other's throats. "Please stop." I whispered. Aside from being in excruciating pain, I also felt sick. It seemed like the whole room was spinning. Shockingly, they listened to me this time. After a few moments of silence I saw Emmett relax, and in return so did Jasper. Emmett slowly walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed. "Hey Bella." He whispered, smiling softly at me. I could read the guilt and pain on his face. "Hi Emmett, this isn't your fault. You couldn't help it." Peter walked in the room and walked over to me and examined my ribs and stomach for a minute before motioning to Jasper to walk out with him. I watched them leave out the window and turned to Emmett who was looking down. "It is my fault. I should have known that barging in like that would have set off Peter and Charlottes defenses. I should have been more careful." "No Emmett there is no way you could have known that this was going to happen. You're not Alice." I said earning a dimpled grin from him. "Speaking of Alice, is she here too?" his grin grew wider. "No, when Esme realized that you two left she put us all under constant supervision. She didn't want any more of us to leave." He leaned in close to my ear. "Don't tell anyone this, but me and Rose ran away." I couldn't hold in my laughter at the ridiculousness of that sentence. It was a bad idea because almost immediately I was hit with a strong wave of nausea. Before I could blow chunks all over the bed though, there was a trashcan in my hands. When I was done vomiting I wiped off my mouth and turned to Emmett who had a confused look on his face. "Thank you." He cocked his head to the side. "For what?" "For getting me the trash can." His brow furrowed. "Bella I didn't touch the trashcan."

**A/N: **A haunted trashcan that can move by itself? Will Jasper tell Bella about her current condition? Will Carlisle be able to save her before it's too late? Were the hell is Edward? What happened to Jasper and Bella's stalker? Tune in next time to; Jasper's Darlin'! Please R&R sorry about the short chapter by the way. I felt like I owed you guys something.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**:I am shocked at how many of you thought Bella was pregnant. I'm just going to tell you now that she isn't. I am not sure whether or not I am going to put a child into this story, but I can tell you now that if I did it wouldn't be this soon. Thank you for all your amazing reviews, they never cease to blow me away.

**EPOV**

I woke up in a motel, not sure of where I was. In fact, as I tried to recall the past few days all I could make out was a blur. _What had happened? How had I gotten knocked out? It's not exactly easy to knock out a vampire. A mind reading vampire at that. _I sat up and was immediately aware of a pounding headache. _How is that even possible?_ I groaned as I grabbed my head in my hands taking a few deep breaths. If I was human I would just assume I had gotten way too much to drink, but since you can't get a vampire drunk I guess that was out of the question. I carefully got onto my feet and pulled my grey jacket on, heading out the door. After checking out, I walked to the forest and decided to go for a hunt. I quickly tracked down a mountain lion and drained it quickly, spilling some on my shirt. There was a stream nearby so I decided to wash up before heading home. I rinsed my face off and looked down into the water. A pair of auburn eyes stared back at me. I gasped and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. _What had I done?_ I put my head in my hands and laced my fingers through my already messy curls. I had never bitten a human before, let alone killed one. **Now hold on Eddie that might not be the case.** Oh great. That voice was back. "What do you want?" I mumbled to the voice. **You know what I want. What I want is what you want. You just won't admit it to yourself. Just take the girl already. It will be easy. You know how fast you could take down jasper? All you have to do is use your power.**__"No! I am tired of you saying that! I will not hurt Bella!" **we'll see about that.** I tried to hold onto conciseness but I couldn't. My vision turned black as I passed out.

**DARK EPOV**

Finally I was free. It had taken some time, but I had gained total control over his mind for the moment being. Now if I could just stay in control long enough to complete my task. I took a quick breath and found my way into the city. I was somewhere in northern Washington, so it wouldn't take me long to get to where I needed to be. I just didn't feel like running and chance being scene by one of the other Cullen's. This was still part of the Olympic coven's territory, so I had to be careful. It didn't take me long to find a red GM sitting unattended on the side of the street. After making sure no one was around I popped the hood open and grabbed the red coil wire and connected the it to a positive wire from the battery. I quickly picked the lock of the cars door and luckily found a flat blade screwdriver in the back seat and placing it at the top center of the steering column under the steering wheel. I pushed the screwdriver between the wheel and the column, and then pushed the locking pin away from the wheel. There was small wire at the top of the solenoid and the positive battery cable was below it. I crossed the two different terminals that they are connected to with the screwdriver and smiled as the engine roared to life. I quickly drove off, heading to the girls house. As I was driving I repeated my mission in my head. _'Get the girl. Get the vampire. Bring them to my mistresses, and kill all who get in the way.'_

************JD**************JD****************JD***************JD*************

It didn't take me long to realize that they were not there. I got pissed and broke a couple of things, before heading downstairs. A piece of yellow paper caught my eye just as I was about to leave. Scribbled down was the name 'Jacob' and an address. I guess I would pay this Jacob a visit and see if he knew where they went. As I got closer to my destination I could smell something foul. At first I just thought that something had died and been dumped in rotten garbage, but as I pulled up to the house I realized that this was a scent, not an odor. I stopped breathing as I got out of the car and knocked on the door. There was a slight shuffling sound before a massive person opened the door. His face twisted into distaste when he saw me. "What do you want leech?" so apparently this body I was in knew this awfully scented thing. "I was just wondering if you knew where jasper and Bella were?" he rolled his eyes. "Like I would tell _you_ of all people." He went to close the door, but I stopped it with my foot. Looks like I would have to do this the hard way. I pushed the door open, and as soon as my hands came into contact with his flesh I unleashed my power. I felt myself leave the current body I was in and take possession of this new one. Once I was in I quickly overpowered his mind with my own, watching as the body I had just left dropped to the floor unconscious. It didn't take long to find out where they were. Northern Alaska huh? No matter how hard they tried, they could run, but they couldn't hide for long.

**JPOV**

I slowly walked to the house, running my fingers through my messy hair as I opened the door to mine and Bella's room. I had thought long and hard about how to tell Bella about the tumor. But as soon as I walked into the room I was hit with a strong wave of confusion, followed by a scent that made me crinkle my nose. I ran to bella's side, realizing that she had just gotten sick. "Are you alright darlin'?" I asked her, as Emmett picked up the trashcan taking it outside to dump it. Bella nodded, but the confusion and shock still remained. I sat beside her, running my hand through her hair as she worked out something in her head. After a couple minutes of silence she whispered "it doesn't make sense." Now I was feeling confused. "Please Bella; tell me what's going on." I was almost desperate to know. She shook her head. "It's nothing." I frowned in disbelief. "Really, Jasper. Don't worry about it." "Okay darlin." I sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand in mine. I wanted to tell her right then, but she spoke before I had the chance too. "Umm jasper, could you bring me my toothbrush." I smiled, thankful for the distraction. "Sure darlin'. Is there anything else you want?" she shook her head. When she was finished, I decided that there had been enough stalling. "Bella, when peter was looking at your ribs, he thinks he found something." Her confusion was amplified by ten now. I wanted to pull her into my lap, but I didn't want to risk hurting her. "Bella he thinks he found a tumor." I felt her become relieved, which puzzled me. "Well, a tumor is just a tumor, they can be removed right?" "Most can, but sweetie this one is different. This one is cancerous." I felt her emotions spiral downwards, as if they were falling into a black hole. Without thinking I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, trying to snap her out of it, but her emotions kept faltering until I couldn't even get a read on any of her emotions. "Bella!" I called her name over and over again but yielded no response. I didn't know what to do and I was close to becoming frantic when Peter came running in. "Jasper, she is in shock and unresponsive. The only thing I can think of is to try to put her into a light sleep for a few minutes and see if that works, because I don't think she is going to come out of this one alone." I nodded my head and calmed myself, sending Bella a small wave of lethargy. She went limp almost instantly in my arms, and after a few moments I could pick up a few emotions that were getting stronger by the second. I sighed a breath of relief and woke her up. "Jasper" she whispered. "Do I really have cancer?" her voice was horse as she fought not to cry. "Darlin' you don't have cancer, but it is important that we get it removed so that you don't get cancer." I could feel her emotions change as she began to comprehend what I was saying. "Have you talked to Carlisle yet?" I nodded my head. "Yes I have. He will be here as soon as he can." I moved so that her head was resting in my lap as I begun to stroke and play with her hair. "Okay." I smiled down at her, sending her a wave of reassurance. "Everything will be okay." I whispered eliminating any worry or doubt she had left. But the funny thing was that I didn't believe my own words.

**DEPOV**

I met my mistresses as I was supposed to, in a cheap hotel they had rented out just for this occasion. As soon as I walked in I could smell blood. I looked over to see the clerk's mangled body lying in a twisted position with three newborns attached to her, trying in vain to suck the last drops of blood from her body. I frowned in distaste as the newborns ran amuck, screaming and fighting with each other. It was absolute chaos. I spotted very few generals around, and most of them weren't doing a damn thing to calm the Newborns down. I walked up the spiral staircase to the top and taking a deep breath, yelled "SILENCE!" the newborns immediately stopped. Even in this body, they recognized the power and authority radiating off of me. "Where are our mistresses?" I asked, loud enough for all thirty sum-odd vampires to hear me. One of the generals spoke up, telling me the room number they were in. I quickly ran to the room and knocked on the door. Maria answered, motioning for me to come in. Once Victoria laid eyes on me, she hissed and got in a crouch preparing to spring. Maria stepped between us. "Relax, it's just Keegan." I nodded to her as she came out of her offensive pose. "So, Keegan" Maria said, running her finger down my chest. "What brings you back so soon?" "I found them," before I could finish I was pinned to the wall by my throat. I looked down at the small red-headed vampire before me, her face twisted in anger. "How dare you come back here without them! Your orders were clear, find them then return here WITH them!" she hissed. I reached my hand up to hers and pulled it off of me. "It's more than just the two of them. There are four others there with them. There is no way I could have taken them all by myself. That's why I came back here. I need help." Victoria hissed and started pacing. "How many do you think you will need?" Maria asked me. "Are you kidding me?" Victoria screeched. "What if something goes wrong? Then not only will our numbers be lessened, they will be expecting another attack!" "Well then what do you suppose we do?" Maria asked aggravated. "I say that we attack them now. While we are stronger."

**A/N**: Please review and tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**JPOV**

I held Bella's soft hair for her while she threw up again. She was doing this more frequently, and I could see how this was just sucking the little life she had left right out of her. Where the hell was Carlisle? That seemed to be the million dollar question everyone had been asking. I had called the house phone and his cell phone repeatedly, but no one answered. I know that being a doctor, he can't just leave his job, but this was Bella we were talking about. Surly he could have found someone to fill his shifts by now. It had been almost two weeks. I thought about this as I took the bucket to the bathroom and emptied it, but before I reached the bedroom my cell phone rang. The number was blocked but I decided to answer it anyways. "Hello?" _"Hello Jasper." _A cold voice that I had not heard in over 50 years rang out. "Maria." I hissed her name out. "_Oh Jasper love, you don't seem too happy to hear from Me." _she taunted. That's because I wasn't bitch. "What do you want? What are you planning? How did you get this number?" _"Whoa there cowboy one question at a time. How I got this number is not important. You know as well as I do what I am planning. I want you back jasper. No one escapes me." _I growled at that. There is no way I would _ever _go back to her. Back to that lifestyle. "_I called to tell you that we have the blonde vampire. The doctor, I believe. And his wife. The little spiky haired one escaped us though, but with our numbers it won't be long before we find her." _my muscles were clenched and my voice was low and dangerous. "If you hurt them I will fucking kill you." I was going to even if she didn't. She just laughed. "_Oh and by the way you might want to check on you precious Bella." _The line went dead. If my heart could be it would of stopped right then. I could smell blood coming from the other side of the door as I pushed it open, ripping it off the hinges in the process.Oh god no. Bella was lying on the bed with a piece of glass sticking out from her chest. Her precious dark red blood stained the pure white sheets of the bed as it gushed out from her wound. I ran to her and placed my hand to her pale neck, and thankfully there was a weak pound still pulsing in her neck. But I knew she wouldn't last long. "Jasper you have to do it now. You have to do it or she will die." Peter said from the door. I knew how hard this must be for him. "Go peter." He didn't move. "Jasper-""GO!" I growled. When I looked he was gone.

I got on my knees bedside her and placed my lips on her neck. I knew it was a risk since I hadn't hunted in a while but I literally had no choice. I could not lose her. "I love you baby girl" I whispered before biting into her soft flesh. I groaned as her sweet warm blood flowed into my mouth and I could feel the venom beginning pool. I fought with my daemon as hard as I could until I finally had enough strength to stop drinking from her and pushed my venom into her system. I pulled back and did the same to the other side of her neck, to both wrists and to both of her calves. I released her and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I hoped that I had injected enough venom into her to save her. I reached my hand up and pulled the piece of glass from my beautiful girl's chest. Maria would pay for what she had done to her. To our family.

**PPOV**

I didn't want to push jasper too far when he had Bella's life in his hands. As much as I wanted to be in there to make sure jasper didn't lose control, but I knew this was something he had to do alone. I trusted him not to lose himself, to remember that this was Bella we were talking about and not some random girl from the street.

I walked outside, carefully treading on the frozen snow. Char was sobbing quietly so I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms. "It will be alright sugar." I whispered softly. "Jasper knows what he is doing'. He turned both of us without losing control. He won't hurt her." I hope. I added silently. I could hear Emmett off in the distance taking some of his anger out on the trees. He would probably come back in a few minutes and take the rest of it out on me as well. Char and I were in the house when Bella was attacked, but we were a little preoccupied with ourselves. Jasper was in there with her, and what can I say? A man has his needs. And he couldn't completely blame me. He and Rose had been doing some 'hunting' of their own.

I looked over to Rose and flinched inwardly. I may not have the Major's power, but that didn't stop me from feeling the waves of anger and hostility rolling off of her. She snapped her head up to meet my eyes when she felt me looking at her. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she screeched, taking a threatening step towards me. I winced but kept my mouth shut. If I could just hold my tongue, may be this wouldn't result on me getting an ass whooping from her. "You couldn't keep it in your pants for ten minutes until we got back could you? And now Bella has no choice but to become like us! This is your fault!" she was in my face now spitting venom. I was losing my temper and couldn't keep back the smart ass remark. "And what were you and Emmett doing when this happened? I'm pretty sure you weren't running border patrol." Damn it. "Don't you even fucking try to blame this on us!" Emmett bellowed, stepping out of the tree line and taking his place beside rose, his fists clenching and unclenching in preparation for a fight. "You two were the ones that were in the cabin!" he yelled looking from me to Char." Oh hell no. if he wanted to blame me that's fine, but he was NOT going to make Char feel anymore guilty than she already did. But before I could respond a loud warning growl sounded from inside the cabin warning us to keep our voices down.

I took a deep calming breath. "Look." I said slowly and quietly. "We sitting around here playing the blame game doesn't help us catch who ever's fault this really is. We need go get our heads out of our asses and find the fucker that did this to our Bella and make them pay." After a minuet Rose nodded and looked to Emmett. "None of us could have seen this coming baby." She said softly, putting a calming hand on Emmett's arm. He relaxed a little bit under her touch and nodded.

"Speak for yourself." A high pitched voice said behind us. I spun to face the short-spiky haired pixy. "Alice." I smiled. "How is it that you always show up when there is trouble?"

*************JD***************JD****************JD*************JD*************

Alice explained how she tricked her captors to pull over, rip them to pieces and burnt the evidence. It was brilliant really, but I guess that's the benefits of watching eight hours of CSI a day. "That's totally awesome!" Emmett exclaimed. "You should totally work for the FBI." Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. As soon as I got the vision I escaped, but I guess I didn't get here in time." she looked sadly towards the door. "Hey it's alright; it's not your fault." I comforted her. "Yes it is" her voice cracked. "If I could have just gotten here sooner, none of this would have happened". I pulled her into a comforting hug, as did Char. She didn't respond. "Why don't you girls take Alice inside? Me and Emmett have some work to do." I looked at him and he nodded. "Oh no." Rose spoke up. "I'm not staying here while you too get all the action. I'm coming with you." She stuck her chin up proudly. I had only known Rosalie for a few days, but from what I could tell she was a pretty bad ass chick. "Look rose, I know you want to help, and you probably could, but I don't want you being a distraction for me or Emmett." She glared at me. "What if they comeback babe? We need someone in this house to keep everyone safe, and Jasper is in no condition to fight right now." Emmett reasoned with her. After a moment Rosalie nodded and led Alice inside. "Be careful" char whispered, before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips and running inside with the other girls.

We had been running for over 35 minutes now, and neither of us had picked up any foreign scents. "Damn it!" I yelled, slowing to a stop. "This is pointless. We have circled this area well over 18 times." Emmett skidded to a stop beside me. I flopped to the ground, defeated. "Whoever it was, is long gone by now." He nodded in agreement. I tucked my hands behind my head, lost in thought. If we didn't find this asshole jasper would probably kill us. Emmett plopped down next to me, sending up a cloud of snow. When it settled I noticed something strange. On one of the thickest pines around there was a hefty branch snapped and dangling at an awkward angle. It was strange because we hadn't had any major storms lately that could do that amount of damage. I got to my feet and jumped to the branch, taking a deep breath. I was quickly assaulted by an unfamiliar scent. "Emmett! Hurry up! He's moving by tree tops!" I took off, leaping from branch to branch following the scent, Emmett right behind me. Whoever this was was no amateur. Using treetops was classic, but brilliant at the same time. It almost always guarantees a safe getaway. I vaguely noticed that the scent was becoming stronger. This fucker could try to run, but we would catch him. And when we did there would be hell to pay.

**************JD****************JD*****************JD*************JD**********

**A/N: alright so here is the next chapter. I really am sorry about being slow on updating, but my creative-ness has basically come to a standstill. Don't forget to review! Any ideas on what happens next? **** -Zee**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: here is the next chapter and just to warn you it's mostly one big lemon scene ;), but there is a little bit of plot at the end (I will mark off the lemon scene. with 'Xxx') and sorry for not warning you guys sooner, but we are nearing the end of this story. But don't freak out I have good news that I will post at the end of the last chapter. And I apologize for not making this clearer but, no Bella was not pregnant, she had a tumor that was cancerous, but she didn't actually have cancer. And I just want to say thank you all so much, I have received over 690 alerts in my inbox from you guy's favoriteing and reviewing, it really means a lot to me **

**JPOV**

Alice sat on the other side of Bella, as I watched my beautiful girl change before my eyes. She was paler, her features more defined. Her hair about a quarter of an inch longer, a deeper richer brown and much more fuller. Her breasts were slightly larger and firmer. I didn't think it possible, but she was more beautiful now than she had been. She truly was the most divine thing I had ever laid eyes on, and now she was mine for eternity. If she would just wake up. It had been 4 days; a day longer than a normal change would have taken. Alice told me not to worry, that she was just recovering from her previous injuries and storing up energy for her new life. She would be awake soon. The only problem is that she had been telling me that for the last 3 hours. "Damn it Alice." I said frustrated. "Why can't you just give me an exact time?" "Soon." She replied. I growled at her. Just then Bella's grip tightened on my hand. She was finally waking up. I looked at Alice and she quickly got up and left the room. It was nothing personal, but I just wanted me to be the first thing my beautiful girl saw in this new body of hers. She abruptly sat up, taken back by the speed of it. She looked around confused. Her eyes settled on me and that's when the panic began to set in. how much of her human life did she remember? Did she remember me at all? I took a calming breath and pushed the thought from my mind. Of course she would remember me. I was her true soul mate after all. "Jasper?" she said quietly. Her voice was so pure, like wind chimes ringing on a warm spring day. "Yes sweetheart?" her eyes widened and she threw her arms around me, getting off the bed and settling into my lap. I smiled, taking in her scent (which consisted of strawberries, honeysuckle, Freesia, Apple Blossoms, Lilacs, and Roses) and pulled her closer to me. Going four days without being at least able to hold my sweet girl was way too long. I planned on making that absence up to her as soon and as best as I could.

I guess I had been accidentally projecting my feelings, because Bella began unbuttoning my shirt. Before she could get too far, I grabbed her hand in mine gently. "Bella, sweetheart, we can't do this now." She looked up at me with the bright red eyes of a newborn. "Why not?" she asked crossing her arms over her well endowed chest. I ran my fingers through her hair. "Because baby girl, you should be trying to escape this cabin and rip some people's throats out." She tipped her head to the side. "Aren't you thirsty?" I asked her, a bit confused myself. The amount of restraint she was showing was remarkable, like nothing I had ever seen before in my near 150 years on this planet as a vampire. "Not really." She stated calmly, beginning to work on my buttons again. With a sigh I stood up, placing her about a foot from me and began buttoning my shirt back up. She pouted, and I couldn't help but take her bottom lip between my teeth and nibble on it lightly. She quickly deepened the kiss, requesting permission to enter my mouth with her tongue. I quickly complied, wrapping my hands in her hair. Her tongue slowly explored my mouth, like it was new territory. I slipped my hands from her hair slowly down her back and down to her firm ass, pulling her flush against my growing erection. I thrust my tongue against hers, battling for dominance in the kiss. When it became clear that neither of us were going to win this, I settled for massaging her tongue with my own. I groaned as I pulled away, nipping her tongue gently. "Jasper please, don't stop." She moaned as I trailed kisses down her neck and across her slightly exposed collarbone. My member was throbbing, begging me to give into her desire. My lust was battling with the rational part of me, and if I didn't do something soon it was going to take over control of my body. "Bella." Her name came out unintentionally as a moan, spurring her on. "Bella, please listen to me." I let the lust-fog clear a little bit before going on. "You really need to hunt, not just to keep you safe but to keep us safe as well. We don't need you snapping and taking off a chunk of peter's leg." I added playfully. She seemed to soften by that, and nodded in agreement. I felt a slight thrill that I would be the one to accompany Bella on her first hunt. I took her hand and led her out the front door. We were walking at human pace at first but soon Bella gave me a tug on my hand and started moving faster. Soon we were going at full speed and I could feel the giddiness rolling of Bella. I quickly caught the scent of a caribou and slowed to a stop, Bella doing the same beside me. I pulled her to an area that had good tree coverage and crouched down. "You want to keep low to the ground. Creep up on them, then jump and use your speed to your advantage. Go for their neck, but be careful not to slice all the way through because then it will be very messy and much of the blood will be wasted. You have to be quiet, one wrong move, one branch snapping could cause them to scatter." She nodded and stalked forward, keeping downwind and low to the ground. The way she moved convinced me that she was a natural at this. She quickly leapt on a large buck, taking it to the ground, and after a moment of hesitation she snapped its neck before draining it dry. When she was done she looked up at me. I smiled, feeling a strong wave of pride erupt from my chest. I strode over to her and pulled her in my embrace. "That was fantastic Bella. I didn't expect it to come so easily to you on your first try." I examined her clothing, noting she had only gotten a few drops of blood on it. She had done extremely well for her first time.

**XxX**

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close to her small frame. I licked my lips as I felt her lust rise. I fiercely crashed my lips to hers, not worrying about being gentle. Her hands moved at vampire speed quickly ridding me of my shirt. I backed her against the tree grateful for not having to worry about her getting splinters in her back. I basically ripped her shirt and pants off, taking in the site of her new body fully. I growled in anticipation as her hands made quick work of my belt and zipper. I kicked my pants off, standing in just my boxers. I unfastened Bella's bra, letting it fall to the ground with our other clothes. I bit my lip at the site of her full breasts bare before me. I took one into my hand, flicking her nipple with my thumb. She gasped in ecstasy and threw her head back. I could smell her arousal. _Oh god_ I thought as I pressed myself against her soaked panties. "Please Jasper, I can't wait any longer. I need to feel you in Me." The words went straight to my aching member as I quickly rid us of the rest of our clothing. I positioned myself at her entrance, meeting her eyes as I penetrated her. She let out a small moan, wrapping her legs around my waste allowing me to go even deeper inside of her. I let her adjust to my size before I began slowly rocking inside of her. She rolled her hips against mine encouraging me to go faster. I put one hand on the tree and the other on her perfect smooth ass, bracing us before I pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back into her. She screamed in pleasure, a small lustful smile playing at her lips. I rolled my hips against hers before repeating the action, but faster this time. After a few thrusts we quickly slipped into vampire speed our moans mingling and becoming one as I continued to pound into her sex. The tree began to creak and groan as I thrusted harder and faster, not holding back a damn thing. Suddenly Bella's back arched, and I felt her inner walls clamp around my rock hard cock as she orgasmed. I could tell I was close too, and after a few more hard thrusts I moaned my sweet girl's name, releasing my cool seed deep inside of her. We stayed together for a few minutes before reluctantly separating, sighing at the loss of contact. Bella went to pull her clothes back on but I stopped her. "Oh darlin' you don't think were done already do you?" she smiled seductively, before running back to the direction of the cabin, leaving me to pick up our clothes and follow her. Luckily when I got to the cabin there was no one there. I was glad because walking in a cabin naked is something Emmett would never let go of.

I walked into our room to see my beautiful girl laying on the bed, naked and waiting for me. That sight alone made my cock harden in anticipation. I quickly dumped our clothes and walked over to the stereo, putting in my CD that I had planned for this event and set the volume to the right level. I slowly crawled into bed and pulled Bella close to me, capturing her lips in a heated passionate kiss. I pressed my cold body against hers and trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck and collarbone down to her creamy breasts, gently flicking my tongue across a rose-colored nipple. She moaned encouraging my actions. I rolled it between my teeth, trailing my hand slowly down her flat stomach, leaving a trail of fire in my wake. I switched breasts when my hand reached her chestnut colored curls, before sliding my finger between her slick lower lips and circled her slick entrance with my middle finger. "Jasper don't tease me." she gasped out. "Oh darlin I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what and what not to do." I said with a smirk, sliding one finger into her but only up to the first knuckle. I curled my finger inside of her a few times before pulling it out. I immediately felt her disappointment before she voiced it "ugh Jasper!" an idea popped into my head. "Well, my sweet Bella, I was going to replace it with something bigger." I rolled my hips against hers for good measure, grinning when her back arched. "But if you would rather not." I shrugged before getting off the bed and grabbed my pants. Bella moved to me at vampire speed, placing her delicate hand on my chest confidently. She took my pants from my hands and tossed them aside, she pushed me backwards until I fell back on to the bed. "My turn." Bella whispered seductively in my ear, her cool breath sending shivers down my spine. She took me firmly in her hand and I gasped at the wonderful sensation as she started rubbing and stroking me, twisting her hand in all the right places. "Bella." Her name ghosted on my lips as she took me into her mouth, moving up and down. I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach as my orgasm approached. I bucked my hips up as I came into her mouth, and as soon as I regained mobility I flipped her over and lowered my mouth to her wet entrance, licking her folds. I stuck two of my fingers into her and began pumping her at an inhuman pace until she orgasmed. I let Bella have a few moments of downtime, kissing my way back up her body before getting in a pushup position, placing myself at her entrance before slowly pushing into her. "Jasper" she moaned my name at the same time I moaned hers. I reached down grasping her hand in mine as I began moving slowly inside of my beautiful girl. And soon enough I felt her orgasm around me as I released inside of her. I felt a strong wave of peace crash over me as I pulled out of my mate.

**XxX**

"I love you Jasper." She rested her head against my chest. "I love you too Bella." I whispered back, kissing her hair.

**Meanwhile… PPOV**

"Tell me who sent you!" I screamed, jabbing a white hot iron into his stomach. I had got the go-ahead from Jasper to torture this sun of a bitch until he told us who sent him, even though I'm pretty sure he already knew. What we were really going for was a time and a date. The cave we were in was illuminated only by a fire I had lit, giving me a frightening appearance. I smiled as he screamed in agony, his granite like skin forming over the wound I had just created in his upper torso. "I will never tell you." He spat, his voice thick with a German accent. I pulled the rod out and stuck it into the flickering flames of the fire. He was a hard case to crack, but I could see it in his eyes that I was getting to him. It wouldn't be long now. "Forget it. We already know that it was Maria and Victoria." I saw fear flash across his face, confirming my suspicion. I pulled the rod out of the fire and plunged the rod into his stomach. Loving the thrill of excitement that pulsed through me as he screamed once again, his voice raw. I pulled it out and when he didn't answer me I jabbed it into his abdomen. "A few days maybe." He answered, breathless. I pressed my lips into a right line"Not good enough." I heated it quickly and stabbed him in the neck. He tried to scream but was unable to because of the damage done to his vocal cords. As soon as it healed the words came pouring out of his mouth. "Five days, it will be dark. They didn't give me a specific time. That's all they told me I swear!" I could see it in his eyes that he was desperate for death. "Just kill me. Please. Just kill me." he dry sobbed. "How many?" my voice was hard, showing no mercy. He shook his head. "I'm not sure. A dozen maybe?" I growled. "Please! That's all I know! I'm just a grunt, they don't tell me much! Please!" his eyes were begging for me to kill him. I snarled and ripped his arm off. "You're lucky I don't have time to dispose of you properly." I whispered menacingly. "Emmett." I called, leaving him to dispose of the vampire who had harmed Bella. I didn't even flinch as I heard the screams and the screeching of limbs being torn apart. In fact I smiled in triumph as I ran back to the cabin to deliver the news to Jasper. Finally, after one hundred years we finally had one up on Maria.

**A/N: don't forget to review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: first of all I want to thank ****Keeper of the Covenant ****for their amazing reviews **** and secondly we broke 200 last chapters! Yay! And one last thing, I just realized that I never put a disclaimer on this story, so…**

DISCLAIMER- I don't own twilight. Or jasper or Bella or peter or Emmett or any of the others, BUT I do own one character in this story, who's true identity still has yet to be revealed!

**PPOV**

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even fully comprehend what I was doing. It was so stupid. You should _never_ interrupt two mates. But I didn't even think that that was what they were doing. I walked in the cabin and was immediately slammed into the wall, held still by a choke hold. But when I looked to see who my attacker was, there was no one touching me. But I could _feel _it on me. It was clearly a hand, holding me up to the wall by my throat. I tried to move my arm to wrench the thing off of me, but found myself unable to move. I saw Jasper run out of the bed room, only half dressed. "What the hell Peter?" Jasper growled his face dark. "Jasper, what the fuck is going on?" my head cracked against the wall as his fist made contact with my eye. "You obviously have a fucking privacy issue is what's going on!" he pulled his fist back to punch me again but I spoke quickly. "No, I'm talking about the fact that there is something pinning me by my throat, and I can't fucking move!" I saw his face shift from anger to confusion as he slowly unclenched and lowered his fist. It was then that I saw Bella. She was standing in the corner, fully dressed with a extra shirt in her hand. Her face was in a snarl and I could hear the low growls coming from her. I immediately knew that this thing pinning me was coming from her. "Bella, sugar, just calm down." I tried reasoning with her, but her growls just became louder, and I felt the invisible grip on my neck tighten. A look of realization dawned on Jasper's face and he ran to Bella, wrapping his arms around her. "Bella baby, calm down. You don't want to hurt Peter." Jasper's calm voice seemed to snap her out of her anger-induced haze, and I dropped down to the ground, the invisible force releasing me from its clutches. "What did I do?" Bella asked, handing the shirt to Bella who quickly put it on.

"Well looks like we found your power." I said breathlessly. "Peter I'm so sorry, but I still don't understand what happened. All I know is that I was really angry for you interrupting Jasper and I while we were…" if she could have she would have been blushing. "It's fine." I replied, getting to my feet. "Darlin' it seems like you have the gift of telepathy." Jasper wrapped his arms around her. "What? Like moving things with my mind?" "Among other things yes. It also explains why Edward couldn't read your mind. It was too powerful. When you were turned that power was amplified. But, it's still new. I'm not sure how long it will take you to gain full control over your power though. It's different for everyone." I nodded in agreement.

Bella had a look of shock on her face. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly. "Oh sugar I'm pretty sure." I replied, rubbing my neck where a temporary mark was forming. "Did you get any information?" Jasper asked, changing the subject. I knew what he meant immediately. Bella looked at Jasper confused. I quickly filled jasper in on what the newborn had said, editing it for the sake of Bella. I knew Jasper would tell her the whole truth eventually, but right now we had bigger things on our plate to deal with. "and Alice is here." I added quickly. Jasper just nodded his head. "Figured she would show up sometime."

Rose and Emmett walked in then, followed by Alice and Char who were discussing some fashion show in Milan paying no attention to us, taking their seats on the couch. Emmett nodded at me before going to the new TV and setting up the Xbox. Rosalie looked curiously at my neck and eye for a moment, before deciding that she really didn't care and went to sit by Emmett watching him play the Xbox.

After a few moments of silence between the three of us, Jasper cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the room to him. "I think that we should prepare for battle. It seems that there is a war looming on us, and its either fight or flight. Now I'm not sure if you all are with me or not, but I do not want to spend the rest of my existence running. I would rather settle this now, while we have the chance. I don't want any of you too feel like you have to do this, you do have a choice, and none of us will hold it against you if fighting is something you do not want to do." He looked at me and I nodded, confirming that Char and I would stand with him. He turned to Emmett and Rosalie next. "Emmett? Rose?" Emmett looked like he had been offended. "Like you have to ask, Hell yeah I'm in! It has been a few decades since I have had an all out brawl." Jasper looked at Rosalie. "If Emmett's in, than I am in too." She replied quickly. Lastly Jasper Turned to Alice. "Allie?" Jasper said softly. "Of course I will fight with you!" Alice replied smiling. "Bella?" Jasper asked kiddingly. I was sure that that girl would follow Jasper off the face of the earth if he asked her too. Bella chuckled and nodded.

Alice spoke up again. "Well since we're all in a coven now, I guess we need a leader, and I nominate Jasper!" "Alice were not in a-" Jasper began but I cut him off. "With all respect, we kind of are, Major." I pointed to him, Bella, Char and myself. "And it seems like the pixy wants to join us." I smiled playfully at her. "That just leaves Emmett and Rose." We all turned to look at them. "We have discussed this already, and we would like to join you." Rose said. "It has been boring at the house with everyone gone." Emmett added. Jasper nodded, but before he could verbally respond there was a knock at the door. I looked at Jasper questioningly and he shrugged and walked to the door, opening it. His facial expression changed from one of mild amusement to one of pure rage and he snarled at whoever was on the other side. I walked over and peered around him, growling as I took in a breath.

JPOV

**I opened the door to see the mutt standing on the other side with the two of his friends who Emmett and Peter had fought with. I could feel my coven behind me protecting Bella, who was in the back hidden by the vampires in front of her. I couldn't contain the growl that escaped me, and it was echoed by the vampires behind me (excluding Bella). "What do you want?" I managed to growl out. He squared his shoulders and straightened up. "I came here to see Bella. Why can't I hear her inside?" he now looked genuinely confused. "Jake?" Bella called, pushing her way to the front. She tried to get around me, but I grabbed her around the waste and pulled her behind me defensively. I saw the mutts eyes go big at the site of Bella. "What the fuck did you do!" he screamed in rage and lunged at me. I reacted on instinct connecting my fist with his jaw sending him flying backwards. I didn't miss a beat on following him out the door and I dropped into a crouch. This had gone on too long, weather he liked it or not Bella was MY mate. Not his. He couldn't keep trying to control our relationship. It would end here. I slowly stalked around him as he got to his feet, trembling. We circled each other for a few moments before he tensed and sprang at me again, shifting into a wolf in mid-air. I moved to his left and kicked him in the ribcage, but not before he got a good swipe at me, shredding my VERSACE designer shirt. I growled in anger. It had been one of my favorites. I lunged at him this time, and that was my mistake. He jumped on top of me and had me pinned between his giant paws, quickly sinking his teeth into my side. I roared in pain and threw him off of me. I got to my feet and felt something click. I analyzed my situation, his weakness and my strengths, and found his blind spot, all at the same time. It was something I hadn't felt in nearly one hundred years. Without my mind recognizing it, my body had moved across the snowy field to the dog's blind spot and was crouched down, ready to make the kill. ** "**Jasper don't!" I heard Bella yell. I briefly glanced at her, noting that she was in Peter's arms. I knew he was just holding her back, but it still bothered me adding to my anger. The others were standing off to the side, knowing that this was our fight. ** **I wanted to stop I really did, but the vampire in me wouldn't let me. I had been trained to kill in situations like this, and that is just something you can't unlearn. I lunged at the wolf, teeth bared and ready to bite. But I never made impact. ** A/N: yes, I know. Short chapter and a cliffy, but this just seemed like a good place to end it. Also if you haven't, you could check out my other story, Trust Me while you're waiting for my updates on this story. Any ideas for what happens next? Don't forget to review! 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: alright so last chapter I had a totally stupid moment, mixing up telekinesis and telepathy. Thank you to ****princessxoamber ****for pointing that out to me. **

**Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

I knew immediately it was Bella. I had lunged at Jacob, intending on ending his life, but suddenly I was thrown into a tree and held there by an invisible force. Only one person would be foolish enough to do that. I felt my rage triple at this. _How dare she stop me. _

Bella walked between me and the wolf, who was pinned to the ground by the same force, projecting an extreme anger. _Foolish girl._ "I am tired of you two always trying to kill each other!" she screeched at the both of us, before turning to the filthy mutt. "Jake, you need to face the fact that I am with jasper, and nothing is going to change that. This is the life I wanted, and he gave it to me." I felt some of my anger diminish at her proclamation, and a small smirk twitched at my lips. But then Bella turned to me next. "Jasper I love Jacob, he has been there for me these past couple of years, and by hurting him you will be hurting me as well." And my anger was back.

She _loved _him? I felt myself spinning out of control. I needed to get away.

I projected my emotions at Bella and she gasped, releasing her hold on me in shock. I hesitated for just a fraction of a second. I could kill the mutt and end this all now, or I could just walk away. I knew what I wanted to do, but I thought about what Bella had just said. '_By hurting him you will hurt me.' _I wanted to kill him. I did with every fiber of my being. But I just couldn't hurt her like that right now.

So I chose the latter option. After all, the dog could be dealt with at a later time. I just needed to get away and think. I raced through the forest, not caring where I was going, but stopping after a few minutes when I was a good distance away from the cabin where no one could hear or feel me. I took a deep breath, allowing my emotions to run though me, unrestricted.

The strongest one was a sense of _betrayal. _Bella's love was not all for me. I knew it was a selfish thought, but I imagined one hundred ways I could kill Jacob Black just for that. I tried to sort out the other emotions but the betrayal was overshadowing everything else. My legs gave out at the force of my own emotions. I couldn't think clearly, all the negative emotions were clouding my thoughts. I needed to escape it all.

I felt the emotions that were caged up inside of me turn into a form of energy. I grasped that energy and did something I hadn't done since my days with Maria. I forced everything I was feeling out of me, and the energy along with it.

The sound was deafening, like a thousand dynamite sticks exploding at once. There were cries of animals, as the smaller ones dropped dead and the larger ones desperately tried to escape.

I knew any humans in the area would be dead by now, but I doubt there were any. And any vampires would be on the ground, withering in the most extreme pain imaginable. But whoever was stupid enough to follow me deserved just that.

I heard a noise behind me and spun around to see a very much disorientated moose running crookedly at me. I wasted no time in slicing my teeth into the moose's neck and greedily drinking its fear charged blood.

When I had drained the animal of every last drop of its life, I ripped the carcass apart, not only to look like the animal had been mutilated by another wild beast, but to take some of my remaining frustrations. I looked down at my tattered shirt and decided to just dispose of it.

"Jasper?" I heard the quiet voice behind me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I did not want her of all people to see me like this. "You shouldn't be here." My voice was harsh but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I felt her place her small cold arm on my naked arm. I didn't turn around to face her. "Hey, Jas, common now. Turn around." Her voice was still soft and full of love. How could I resist even her most simple of requests? Keeping my eyes shut I turned around, my head down. "I didn't ever want you to see me weak like that." I mumbled, embarrassed. "Baby, don't be like that. Everybody has a breaking point. It's okay. You're still my strong vampire." I lifted my head, but didn't look at her. "I'm not as strong as you think, Bella. There are something's that I can't handle." I felt the anger slowly seeping back into me and I felt her confusion.

I took a couple of steps back. The last thing I wanted to do right now was harm her. I needed to stay in control. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently. Like she didn't know. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that my mate has love for another man? Tell me Bella, did you lie to me every time that you told me you two were just friends? I should have known there was more to it than that. Two people don't just live together and have nothing between the two of them." my rage was back full force now. "Tell me Bella, how many times have you kissed him?" another sick thought came to mind, and I couldn't stop myself from voicing it. "How many times have you two fucked?"

With that my rage peaked and I slammed my fist through a nearby pine tree, sending it flying across the snowy clearing. "Jasper I can't believe you would say that! There is nothing between me and Jake!" she practically screamed at me. I turned to look at her and our eyes locked. Mine flat black with rage, hers a bright red full of unshed tears. She was lying. I could feel her hiding something from me.

"So now you're going to lie to me?" my voice was as flat and hard as my eyes. I went up to her and got to her face. "Lets face it; you weren't no virgin when I took you. So just answer me Bella! How many times?" by the end I was screaming at her, my southern accent heavy in my voice.

"Jasper this isn't you." I noticed that she didn't answer my question. That proved it. They had slept together. I grabbed her shoulders hard, shaking with rage. "You know nothing about me! You think that you can just show up in my life and change who I am! No, it doesn't work that way! You can't change who I am! THIS IS ME!"

"Jasper! Please stop your hurting me!" Bella cried. I still had enough control to let her go and step back. "You think this isn't the real me, but it is! Everyone is always trying to change me, but they can't! You think you have seen the darkest side of me? You have seen nothing! No one can change me!"

I knew my words made little sense right now, but I didn't care. I couldn't control myself any longer. I felt the animal deep inside of me being pushed up front. I was vaguely aware that my growls were filling the silent forest. The control I had worked so hard towards was slipping. I knew that something needed to be done before I hurt Bella. But I couldn't control my movements; my daemon was slowly clawing out of its cage.

As I felt the last semblance of control slipping, I suddenly found myself unable to move at all. "Jasper, you have to gain control again!" Bella was doing this. "Please Jasper! I can't hold you down for long." The last thing I saw was my mate's face, before everything went black.

**BPOV**

Jasper's movements stilled and his eyes closed. If I didn't know better I would have said he was sleeping. I cautiously approached him, keeping him still with my power. "Jasper?" I called shyly. His eyes snapped open, black orbs with no white surrounding them. The small movement shocked me so much that my telekinesis hold on him slipped and he jumped to his feet. I gasped and turned, breaking into a sprint. I had seen Jasper like this before, but he had a gigantic wolf onto of him to channel his anger out on, and seemed to be more in control. But right now he had no outlet for his anger. No control. He was dangerous.

Even with my newborn strength, I was not able to outrun him for very long. I had made it about halfway to the cabin before I was tackled to the side. I tried to use Jasper's own weight against him, but he was expecting that and used our momentum to pin me again. My hands were pinned above my head in one of his large hands, while the other had a firm hold on my throat. His legs were straddling his waste. I was at his mercy. I squeezed my eyes shut, but I couldn't stop myself from seeing the look on his face. Cold. Hard. Evil. The face of a killer, with no hints of my Jasper anywhere. I felt his breath on my neck right before I felt his tongue trace my non-beating jugular from my cheek to my collarbone and back.

I couldn't help but think of all the things I could have done to prevent this. I should have listened to him earlier. The things he said were right. I thought I had seen the darkest side of him, but that was nothing. THIS Jasper, the one that had his mate pinned in a death hold, had to be his darkest side. As I thought about it, waiting for deaths bite I realized that I would not wish to die any other way, but by my lovers hands.

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

-Robert Frost

**A/N: no, this is not the ending of the story. R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: this chapter was really hard to write, because it will be the last one. But don't be worried, good news at the end of this chapter! **

**WARNING: this chapter contains violence, sex, violence and more violence. **

**BPOV**

I lay pined underneath Jasper waiting for the bite of death to take me. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Jasper's eyes were still pure black orbs, but his expression had softened. His head was tilted slightly to the left and he looked very confused. It looked like he was trying to remember.

I don't know where it came from, but suddenly I flipped him over so that I was on top of him. I could feel the shock he was projecting, and I knew it was dangerous, but I couldn't stop myself. The whole situation was fucked up and I needed to get away. I got a hold of my gift and projected it onto him, wasting no time in getting up and bolting away.

Just as I felt that I had a good amount of distance from him, I was yanked backwards by my hair. Jasper's strong arm wrapped around my waste, holding me tight to him as he placed his teeth to my neck and bit down. Hard. I screamed out in pain and shock as I felt his teeth rip my marble hard skin open, and the sting of foreign venom enter by body.

And as suddenly as he was there he was gone. I felt my knees give out as I sank to the ground, immobilized by the large amount of venom that had just been injected into me. I bit my lip to keep in the screams as the venom slowly worked its way through my system. The pain was not nearly as bad as it had been when I was changed, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Since I was stuck here, not being able to move I decided to replay the scene over in my head, analyzing every second trying to figure out what caused him to snap. I know that I pushed him too far, but I wanted to know why he was so upset in the first place. He had been talking words that made little sense, but I gathered a few things from them. I gasped when I figured it out. He thought I was in love with Jake. He thought I had made love to him. But that wasn't right. That's not what happened. I needed to find Jasper and set this straight before he did something to hurt Jake. I began forming a plan of how I was going to tell him. It wasn't going to be easy.

I don't know how long I sat there after the effects of Jasper's venom wore off. I wanted to get up and bolt after him as soon as it did, but I couldn't. It was like there was something that was telling me to stay there, and wait for him to come back to me. I don't know what it was, but it was like I couldn't _not_ listen to it. I had to.

I vaguely noticed when the dark of night finally gave way to the first rays of sun, signaling a new day. It felt hours before I heard the crunch of boots on snow, and I turned to see that Jasper was behind me. I avoided making eye contact, that gut feeling telling me not to make eye contact just yet.

Jasper slowly walked towards me, and lightly grabbed my shoulder, motioning for me to get to my feet. I did and he positioned us so that our bodies were pressed tight together, my back to his chest. His hand slowly ran up my side and tangled its self in my hair as he pulled my head back softly, exposing my throat once again. I closed my eyes as he traced his tongue over the mark, sealing it properly before releasing my hair and turning me around to face him. I kept my eyes trained on his chest, until he lifted my jaw with his finger, making me look into his golden eyes.

"Bella I need you to answer my question." His voice was calm and even. "Jake and I had sex." His growl erupted from his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but I placed my finger on his lips lightly to silence him. "It didn't mean anything. We had both been drinking all night. He had been so nice to me after you guys left, and he kept advancing on me that night. I gave in. I wanted to feel like I was wanted and loved, and Jake told me he could do that." I felt the venom well up in my eyes. "When I woke up the next morning I regretted it immediately. I'm sorry Jasper." The last part came out in a whisper.

**JPOV**

"Bella when were you going to tell me this?" I was furious to think that she would have kept this from me. I guess I understood what happened, she was under the influence of alcohol and the wolf apparently wouldn't keep his paws off her. But she should have told me before now. I couldn't help but think that she wouldn't have told me at all if this fight between us had not happened.

"Jasper, I was going to wait for the right time. I didn't want you to freak out." She looked down. "You said there was nothing between the two of you." I accused.

"That's because there isn't." I felt anger flicker in me briefly before I squashed it down.

"Bullshit. I can feel it." She put her and on my cheek and I felt myself absentmindedly lean into her touch. "That's because I love him like a best friend. If you would just use that gift you have, you would be able to feel that. It's the same way I feel for Peter and Emmett." After a few seconds I took her advice and immediately regretted blowing up on her.

"I'm sorry Bella." I felt like a total ass as I rested my forehead on her shoulder. "I should have looked into it further before I confronted you about it." What she had been saying all along was the truth.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Jasper. I should have told you before this."

She began stroking my hair, and I couldn't help but purr in contentment. Bella giggled. "What is so funny Ms. Swan?" for some reason her last name didn't quite fit. But it didn't matter I had plans on changing that soon.

"You." She giggled again. "It's funny to hear you purr." I lifted my head and began kissing her neck, nipping occasionally. It was my turn to laugh when she purred. I started to pull back, but she grabbed my head and kept it firmly to her neck. "Don't stop. It feels too good."

With that the entire mood shifted. I continued my assault on her neck while my hands worked their way up from her ass, to the hem of her shirt. I pulled back and locked eyes with her. "May I?" Bella nodded in confirmation and I nearly ripped the thin pink material from her body. I hissed when I saw that she wasn't wearing a bra and I took a pink nipple into my mouth alternating between sucking and nibbling. "Jasper please, I need more." I groaned when she took my hand and put it on her crotch. I could feel her arousal through the denim of her low rider jeans. I began palming her roughly and couldn't help but press myself against her when she moaned. "Bella I want you." I moaned out.

"Then take me." she gasped when I ripped her remaining clothes off. "Jasper, you're overdressed." Bella smirked and dropped to her knees, unbuckling my pants and tugging them down. I felt her mischievousness and curiosity as she pulled my member out of my boxers and into her hand, stroking me gently. We locked eyes and her tongue darted out, licking up the bead of liquid on the head of my cock. I hissed at the jolt of pleasure that shot through me. "Bella, you don't have to-" my words turned into a moan as she took me into her mouth, ignoring my words completely. "Fuuuuck Bella, just like that baby." I tangled my fingers in her hair assisting her as she bobbed her head up and down on my cock. She occasionally swirled her tongue around my head sending shivers of pleasure through me. All too soon I felt that familiar tightening in my abdomen. I knew I had to pull back because I wanted to be inside of her when I came. "Stop." Bella looked up at me confused. "Did I do something wrong Jasper?" "No Bella, that was perfect. I just need to be inside of you now."

She nodded and I pulled her up, forcefully entered her, knowing she would already be soaking wet for me. Bella cried out and I groaned at the feeling of us being one, and soon she was bucking her hips into mine demanding more. I continued to tease her by going as slow as possible, until neither of us could take it anymore. I picked up our pace, pounding into her until we reached our orgasms.

I continued to ride out my own orgasm as Bella came down from hers. I stilled our movements for a while, before I slowly started up again. Our movements were slow and deliberate. There was no need to rush this moment. At some point as I was making love to my sweet girl, our hands found each other's and interlinked. The moment was so perfect that I didn't want it to end. But soon Bella's walls clamped down on me and the sensation sent me spiraling into my own orgasm.

When we both came down, I rolled over pulling Bella on top of me holding her close. I felt her emotions change, but when she didn't voice them I asked her what was on her mind. "Jasper, what if one of us doesn't make it through this? I don't know what I would do without you." I moved so that I was facing her, but she was still pressed tight against my chest. "Darlin' I have been through hundreds of wars just like this, and nothin' has happened to me. And Bella, War is my specialty. I can protect you during battle. We will both come out of this." Her ruby eyes looked into mine. "You sound so sure." Her voice was quiet. "It's because I am. This is nothing I haven't done before." That last part wasn't exactly true. I had always been fighting on the same side as Maria. Never against her. I knew this time would be different. Victoria and Maria were both crazy bitches that would stop at nothing to get what they want. And I knew they had a common goal. To destroy Bella. Victoria wanted her dead because Emmett and I had killed her mate, and Maria wanted her out of the way so she could have me. They thought killing Bella would be the end of their problems. Well they had another thing coming. Nothing would happen to her on my watch. I would do anything to keep her safe. ****************JD******************JD*******************JD*******************

We stood in battle formation with me in the front. We had spent weeks training for this, and now it was here. The game plan was simple. I would go after Maria, try and destroy her first, and then Peter and I would find Victoria and find out where she was holding Carlisle and Esme. The others would eliminate as many Newborns as possible. Simple and organized. But there were still too many unknown variables for my liking.

I could hear the thunderous approach of the army that had been created to destroy my family. As they approached, my suspicions were confirmed. Maria and Victoria had created a large army of newborns. We were severally outnumbered three to one. But were they had the advantage in strength and size, we had training, and control of our impulses. I could tell already that they were severely disorganized. Their emotions were erratic and on edge. I was sure they had taken out some of their own numbers on the way here. I smiled at that fact. This should be fairly easy if all went as according to plan. The only problem would be Maria. She never went into something without a backup plan. That is why she had to be one of the first ones to go.

There was no start to the battle, they just charged straight towards us, and we charged at them in return. I weaved through the mass of vampires, wolves, and flying body parts, decapitating as many newborns as I could. I didn't have time to properly dismember them; I had to get to Maria before she made an escape. I could see Bella up in the trees, staying hidden like I told her to. She was still young and at a great risk for injury, but her gift was too valuable to leave out of combat. As long as she stayed out of sight from our enemies she would be fine. I saw a flash of red hair, but before I could get to Victoria, Peter was on her. I nodded at him and headed in the direction that I had saw Maria last. I would be taking her on single handedly now that Peter was busy.

I must have gotten turned around at some point, because I was not in the location I had set out to be in. I growled in frustration and was about to head back in the chaos of battle, when I heard a howl of agony. I whipped around to see that Jacob had gone down. I ran over to him and made quick work of the newborn that had gotten his arms around him. Jacob had shifted back to human form allowing me to examine his broken torso more thoroughly. I saw that Jacob had a large bite mark on his shoulder. For the wolves our venom was like poison. It spread through their bodies, slowly and painfully destroying tissue and organs until their bodies shut down and they died. I had two options here. I could leave him and let him suffer in agony or I could end his life now.

He was rapidly losing consciousness, so I had to make this quick. "Jacob." His eyes fluttered before opening and focusing on me. "I know about you and Bella." His eyes widened and I could feel the fear radiating off of him. "Relax. I'm not going to kill you. Yet." His fear amplified. "I probably should have approached you earlier about this, but now is the only chance I will get before you die." I heard a small whimper escape his lips and I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips. "Bella explained everything to me. How you got her drunk, how the subtitle advances turned more prominent, how you finally convinced her to let you bed her." I could feel the rage building inside of me, and the fear building inside of him. "You took something that should have been mine. I should have been her first, not you." He tried to speak but I silenced him with a sharp look. "Tell me, do you get off by the fact that you took advantage of a sweet innocent girl?" he shook his head. "Now listen to me Jacob Black, I would have killed you the first day you showed up here if it weren't for Bella. She asked me not to. And if it were up to me now, I would leave you here. Letting the venom burn through your veins until your organs break down into nothing. But I can't do that to Bella. She will be angry with me for ending your life now, but she will forgive me once she sees it was the kinder of the two options." His body began to shake, but before he could do or say anything, I plunged my fist into his chest, effectively ripping his heart out.

*****************JD***************JD**************JD**********JD**************

**BPOV**

I jumped from treetop to treetop, staying out of sight and using my gift when necessary. At first I was against hiding like a coward, but Jasper convinced me it was better this way. If the newborns found out about my power, it would make me a target. Being up in the trees also gave us an advantage, because I could see who needed assistance, and use my power to help them out.

My main focus was on Jasper for most of the time, but quickly my attention was diverted when I heard Rosalie scream, and Emmett roar in anger. I moved over by them, and saw that Rosalie's arm had been torn off by a rather large vampire, who was now in combat with Emmett. Emmett was holding his own pretty well until somehow the Newborn managed to get his massive arms around Emmett's large frame. I saw another vampire charge at an armless Rosalie, and I knew it was time to intervene. I projected my power towards them, attempting to blast them away, but found myself in shock when my power had no effect. I couldn't help but creep closer to see if it was a distance issue, but still my power held no prevail. My siblings were in serious danger, and I had to step in.

I used my speed to my advantage and tackled the newborn attacking Rosalie, managing to take off one of his hands in the process. Rose took one side, and I the other, and together we circled around the newborn, ripping off his body parts one by one, until Rosalie was able to take care of him herself. I quickly moved to the newborn, who was continuing his onslaught on Emmett and tried to assist, but it was little use. It seemed like this vampire would not let go of Emmett, no matter how many times I bit, hit, or clawed at him. The larger vampire sunk his teeth into Emmett's neck and fear coursed through my body as Emmett screamed in pain. In a last attempt of desperation, I sunk my teeth once again into the Newborns neck, right below the base of his skull. His jaws immediately slackened and as soon as he let go I pulled on his neck, ripping his head off. Emmett fell to his knees clutching his injured neck as I dismembered and threw the vampire into a nearby pyre someone had lit earlier.

I crouched down by my brother and asked him if he was okay. He shook his head that he was, and I nodded, getting to my feet. I looked around and worry struck me as I realized that I had lost track of Jasper. But that wasn't my only problem. There were a group of Newborns heading this way with murderous looks on their faces. I looked behind me at Rosalie and Emmett and saw that they were in no condition to fight. I backed up as they surrounded me, trying not to show my fear. I didn't know why my gift wasn't working; all I knew was that if it didn't start working soon, I would die.

I heard a low growl from behind the wall of newborns circling me, and then Alice and Char were at my side. Together my sisters and I worked as one, taking on each newborn together. The crowd of threatening newborns slowly began to thin out, and I was able to get free. I knew my sisters could handle themselves well without me, and my own mind was focused on one thing. Finding Jasper.

Normally this task would be easy, not a challenge at all. I would just follow his scent until I found him. But I was in the middle of a battle. The scents and sounds were all mingled together. It was so confusing. The longer I searched, the more worried I got.

There was a roar in the distance, and if it could of, my heart would have leapt. I raced towards the sound, which was coming from a few miles past the battle field. There is where I saw my mate held in a headlock by a strange vampire, while a vampire that I assumed was Maria had her teeth at Jasper's neck. I snarled in rage causing Maria to turn around in shock.

As soon as Maria let go of his neck, Jasper flipped the strange vampire over his back and on to the ground. His teeth were on the vampire's neck in an instant. He bit down, preparing to decapitate him. But before he could there was a whoosh of air and Alice was standing beside me. "Jasper, don't kill him!" she screeched. Jasper hesitated, and then Maria pounced on his back.

My vision went red. I felt my limbs move, but I could remember what I was doing. It was like my limbs were moving on their own accord. I had no control. And I couldn't see anything but redness.

*********************JD********************JD****************JD***************

When I finally came to, I was alone. Trees were split in half and debris surrounded me. But Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Maria or the strange vampire. I quickly got to my feet and looked around me, searching for anyone. But there was nothing.

As I ran back to the cabin, I realized it must have rained while I was unconscious. The soggy ground squished under my feet, and my leaf-colored hoodie was soaked through. All the scents of the battle were washed away, leaving behind only the faint scent of burning venom from a single smoking pyre.

When I finally arrived to the cabin all eyes turned to me. Before I could say anything, Alice ran into me full force and wrapped her tiny arms around my waste. I stiffened. There was a foreign scent in the room. I looked around and saw that Carlisle and Esme were here, along the strange vampire from earlier.

Immediately I growled and shrunk down into a crouch, preparing to attack the stranger. "Bella don't, let me explain." Alice's voice rung out as she placed a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"It was a couple of weeks ago that I had a vision. He's my true mate Bella. If you are uncomfortable with having him here we can leave." I could hear the disappointment in her voice. "No Alice. It's fine. I just need to talk to Jasper. Where is he?" she looked at me with worry and confusion.

"He isn't with you?" I shook my head, the all too familiar feeling of fear creeping into my body. "Alice, what happened?"

She explained how she got Jasper to pause long enough to explain that Keegan (the strange vampire) was her mate, and convinced him to let them leave together. She said that I had attacked Maria, but another vampire had come to aid her, and then Jasper made her leave with Keegan. She didn't know what happened after that.

My brain took a long time processing her words. But as soon as they clicked, I raced back to the newly-formed clearing where Jasper and I had been fighting Maria. He was still nowhere in sight, and the scents had been long since washed away. I ran around the area a couple of times, before dropping to my knees as the pain overwhelmed me.

My mate, my love, my reason for existence, was gone.

*****************JD*********************JD******************JD****************

**A/N: this concludes Jasper's Darlin'. But don't fear, there will most likely be a sequel. I am not sure when it will be up, because I want to clean up the first couple of chapters on this story. **

**Now, in case you haven't figured it out yet, the vampire that is Alice's mate, (the strange one that had Jasper in a headlock) is the one that can 'posses' other vampires. **

**Thank you for going on this journey with me, and I hope that you will stay with me for the sequel.**

**Much love, Zee**


	20. sneak peak up

**A/N: A sneak peak of the next installment of Jasper's Darlin is up. Just check out my profile to read it. **** - Zee**


	21. Sequel now up!

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, The sequel is now up **


End file.
